kunoichis desesperadas
by yukiko elric
Summary: Cap 13 bueno esta es una historia centrada en cuatro chicas de naruto: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata bueno eso es todo las parejas son: sasusaku, shikaino, kibahina, nejiten porfaa lean y dejen reviews
1. Amigas

Kunoichis desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

N/A: se que el titulo esta feo pero es lo único se me ocurrió

Primer capítulo: amigas

Capitulo de dedicado a: Sakura

Era otro día en la tranquila en la aldea de konoha

Sakura Haruno es una muy buena kunoichi, tiene 19 años y es la aprendiz de la hokage, todos siempre pensaban que por su inteligencia y habilidades, ella no debía de tener problemas .pero a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban ella tenia sus pequeños conflictos.

Si hacia 7 años q los tenia, desde q Sasuke el chico del que ella estaba enamorada se había ido de la aldea para cumplir su venganza .y ella se resigno a no volver a verlo ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que él no regresaría .Pero parte de ella tenia pequeñas ilusiones s o mejor dicho mentiras esas que nos hacemos a nosotros mismos antes de dormir.

Buenos días Tsunade-sama –dijo sakura como todos los días mientras entraba a la oficina de su sensei

Buenos días Sakura ¿cómo has estado? -dijo tsunade levantando la vista de los papeles

Bien ¿hay alguna misión nueva para mí el día de hoy? -pregunto sakura algo ilusionada de verdad quería distraerse ese día últimamente había estado recordando muchas cosas que no quería recordar

La verdad no pero será mejor que te quedes en el hospital el día de hoy –dijo tsunade muy feliz

Esta bien –dijo sakura desanimada mientras salía desanimada

Desde que naruto y kakashi-sensei se habían ido, a una misión súper secreta de la que nadie le había dicho de que se trataba tsunade solo la mandaba al hospital .Es que acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a esa misión!!!! Ese pensamiento la estaba torturando y por ende siempre la ponía de mal humor.

Ya había llegado al hospital y hace ya rato que estaba atendiendo pacientes es más estaba saliendo de atender a un paciente cuando…

Oye tú la de la frente grande -dijo una voz femenina algo divertida y muy familiar

Sakura se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ino Yamanaka su amiga de la infancia .también tenia 19 años como ella, y siempre andaba aparentemente feliz por la vida

Ino no se puede gritar en un hospital, ten un poco de consideración con los enfermos -dijo sakura casi en susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ino no escuchara

Lo siento sakura que descuidada soy –dijo ino rascándose la cabeza en forma de vergüenza

Esta bien ino no importa pero ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo sakura algo curiosa ya que ino casi nunca venial al hospital siempre decía algo como que había olor a enfermo o algo así

Es que pasaba por aquí y como hoy no hay mucho trabajo pensé que podíamos pasear y hablar de tonterías como en los viejos tiempos -dijo ino con una sonrisa

Si por que no, hace tiempo que quiero hablar con alguien, dame cinco minutos que pido permiso para irme -dijo sakura

Tenten, una kunoichi de 20 años, maestra de armas solía entrenar con su compañero Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga que tenia la misma edad que ella y del que siempre había estado enamorada

Esta vez por lo menos pude derribarte una vez –dijo tenten levantándose lentamente del piso

Si mejoraste un poco -dijo neji con el mismo tono frió e inmutable de siempre

¿Oye neji quieres caminar un rato? -pregunto tenten tratándose de verse lo menos emocionada posible

No, debo ir y seguir entrenando con mi tío -dijo él con un tono frió otra vez

Aun que esto de verdad la hizo sentirse triste le respondió como si nada sucediera –a bueno ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa? es que tengo que hablar con Hinata sobre algo

Si, porque no

Mientras tanto en konoha dos chicas habían salido del hospital luego de estarle rogando como media hora a la hokage

Que suerte que te dejaron salir pensé que no te dejarían –dijo ino

Si… -respondió desanimadamente sakura

Sakura sucede algo te noto distante -pregunto Ino con preocupación en la voz

No es solo que últimamente e estado recordando a sasuke y eso no me deja dormir -admitió Sakura triste

Sakura pensar en eso solo te va poner triste -dijo ino triste Por su amiga- haz como yo piensa en otra cosa

Si, lo se pero no se que hacer para pensar en otra cosa –dijo sakura con un tono quedado

Ya se! -exclamo la kunoichi rubia- por que no vienes a mi casa y llamamos a tenten y hinata para que vengan y así te distraes un poco

Si por que no, hace tiempo que no veo a hinata o a tenten -dijo sakura algo entusiasmada

Adiós neji nos vemos mañana –dijo tenten mientras se despedía de su amor no correspondido realmente la indiferencia de él le dolía mucho y la hacia poner muy triste

Adiós –dijo neji entrando tranquilamente a su casa

Mientras hinata salía tenten no paraba de mirar la puerta de la mansión hyuuga .Desde la primera vez que había ido se quedo muy sorprendida

La puerta se veía muy ostentosa, con unos detalles imponentes en la parte de arriba de la puerta y con unos finos detalles en el picaporte .Seguramente detrás de esa puerta se encontraría una residencia extensa e imponente.

Pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos era nada más ni nada menos que hinata que había salido de la casa hyuuga.

Hinata también era una kunoichi, tenia 19 años y era descendiente de uno de los clanes más antiguos y prestigioso de konoha

Hola hinata ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto tenten fingiendo alegría

Hola tenten-san, bien o-oye hace un rato recibí Ino-san y q-quiere que vallamos a su casa -dijo hinata mientras cerraba la enorme puerta tras ella

Enserio, en ese caso vamos -dijo tenten encaminándose a la casa de ino mientras hinata la seguía

Mientras tanto en la casa de ino .le mostraba su casa nueva a Sakura.

Ella se había mudado hace poco, su casa estaba enfrente de la **de los Nara** .La casa de ino era grande tenia dos pisos. Abajo había un recibidor la cocina y un baño y arriba estaba el dormitorio de ella

Bueno, y que te pareció la casa -dijo Ino después de habérsela enseñado a sakura mostrándole cada uno de los detalles de su casa

La verdad es muy linda –dijo Sakura

Bueno, que te parece si hacemos algo para comer cuando vengan las chicas -dijo Ino tomando a Sakura del brazo y llevándola hacia la cocina

Y que quieres hacer -dijo Sakura poniéndose uno de los delantales que Ino había dejado encina de una silla que estaba en un rincón de la cocina.

Bueno tengo una galletas que necesitan ser horneadas y saque unos saquitos de té de la alacena -dijo ino

En ese caso yo horneo las galletas y tú prepara el té, luego tú pon la mesa y yo limpio la cocina ¿bien?-pregunto Sakura entusiasmada con la idea

Si esta bien –dijo Ino feliz de a su amiga distrayéndose

Sakura había terminado de hornear las galletas y las había dejado en una bandeja para que Ino las pusiera en la mesa .Luego de eso ella se había dedicado de limpiar lo que usaron para cocinar .Cuando termino de limpiar se dirigió al comedor y vio la mesa que Ino acababa de poner .Se sentó alado de Ino .Pero antes de que cruzaran palabra alguien toco el timbre .Ino se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta .Poco después Ino volvió acompañada de Tenten y Hinata.

Hola Hinata, hola Tenten-dijo Sakura

Hola -dijeron Tenten y Hinata al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban .Ino se sentó poco después y todas hablaron sobre cosas de chicas tema general: los hombres y el por que de no poder demostrar un poquito de afecto.

Chicas gracias por venir, se que solo lo hicieron para animarme -dijo Sakura tomando un sorbo del té

N-no t-te preocupas Sakura-san lo que sea para que estés bien -dijo hinata alegre

Saben creo que de verdad necesitaba alejar a Sasuke de mi cabeza, desde ahora no dejare que su recuerdo me afecte -dijo Sakura tratando de fingir una sonrisa

Así se habla Sakura, eso va a ser mejor para ti -dijo Tenten feliz por su amiga

Si y estaría perfecto si lo dijeras de verdad –dijo ino sarcástica

Oye lo digo enserio!! –grito sakura

Si claro –dijo ino y todas menos sakura se pusieron a reír

En la oficina de la hokage, tres hombres entraban con toda naturalidad bueno casi todos.

Bueno quien lo diría parece que han completado su misión con éxito Naruto, kakashi -dijo la hokage sorprendida

Como que quien lo diría anciana yo Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage pudo con cualquier misión!!!!!-dijo Naruto exaltado

¿Pero lo hicieron a la fuerza o vino voluntariamente?-pregunto la hokage

Bueno al principio se negó, pero luego pudimos convencer al teme -dijo naruto orgulloso de su hazaña

Tsunade-sama aquí está el informe -dijo kakashi dejándolo en el escritorio y retirándose luego

Yo ya me voy a comer ramen adiós anciana -dijo naruto saliendo por la puerta

Que hago yo tsunade-sama -dijo Sasuke sin expresar ninguna emoción, aun que por dentro estaba muy feliz de volver

En cuanto a ti Sasuke ve a tu casa, mande a que la limpiaran esta mañana, recuerda te tendré vigilado no hagas nada estupido -dijo tsunade muy seria- puedes irte

Hai -dijo sasuke saliendo por la puerta

Él nunca había pensado en regresar a konoha en esas condiciones, es más no pensaba que irían a buscarlo después de tan tiempo .Recordaba la ultima noche que estuvo en konoha cuando sakura le había confesado su amor .salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa .Entro en ella y noto que todo estaba exactamente igual el lugar se veía muy triste sin nada ni una foto nada, recorrió la casa llego a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, en ese momento noto la foto sobre la mesa de luz .Esta era del su antiguo equipo .La miró con nostalgia esos momentos fueron realmente muy buenos con sus amigos en especial con ella .Se quedo un rato mirando la foto hasta quedar dormido.

Adiós chicas -dijo sakura entrando a su casa la reunión había terminado hace un rato .Ino las había despedido, Tenten y Hinata acompañaron a sakura a su casa

Adiós Sakura -dijeron Tenten y Hinata alejándose de la casa.

¿Hinata? -pregunto Tenten seria

S-si ¿Qué sucede tenten-san?-dijo esta

¿Sigues enamorada de Naruto? -pregunto Tenten haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara

S-si por que la pregunta… -dijo hinata sonrojándose más

Es que no te ofendas pero… no creo que valga la pena -dijo Tenten

¿P-porque dices eso Tenten-san? -pregunto Hinata triste

Es que el otro día lo escuche hablar con kakashi de que se había enamorado y aun que no oí el nombre de la chica, pero no creo que esa chica seas tú Hinata-chan -dijo Tenten preocupada por su amiga

No te preocupes Tenten-san de seguro te equivocaste -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba destrozada

Hinata-chan… -dijo Tenten con expresión preocupada, a Tenten le preocupaba que Hinata se encaprichara con Naruto y no se diera cuenta que otro chico estaba enamorado de ella, es decir había que estar ciego para no notarlo

Tenten-san ya llegamos gracias por acompañarme -dijo Hinata corriendo a la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga

Tenten extrañada por la acción se dirigió a su casa que estaba cerca de allí

Esa noche todos se fuero a dormir con sus pequeñas ilusiones.

Sakura "podré olvidarlo"

Tenten "ella va a estar bien"

Hinata "Tenten se equivoca"

Ino "no voy a dejar que los problemas amorosos de las demás me afecten ya tengo suficiente con los míos"

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado por que no se a mi no me convence del todo -.-

Próximo Cáp. Dedicado a Ino y el significado de su ilusión o mentira personal.


	2. Problemas

Kunoichis desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

N/A: se que el titulo esta feo pero es lo único se me ocurrió

Segundo capítulo: problemas

Capitulo de dedicado a: Ino

Ino es una kunoichi de 19 años miembro del clan Yamanaka y desde los 12 años se pregunta "¿por que no puede llamar la atención de Nara Shikamaru?" ya lo había intentado todo: salir con otros chicos, mejorar sus habilidades ninja, ser menos problemática e incluso organizar las reuniones familiares (N/a: la familia Yamanaka y la familia Nara son muy cercanas casi como familia)

Y desde que el se había hecho amigo de temari ella se sentía mal. Esa kunoichi de la arena siempre le dio mala espina

Ino se había levantado y fue a ver su correspondencia, cuando noto que el cartero se había confundido entregándole entre sus cartas una que pertenecía a la familia Nara.

Esa era la excusa perfecta para llamarla atención de shikamaru .Ino se preparo ligeramente y se puso una ropa muy linda, para esta vez poder llamar su atención.

Cruzo la calle y toco la puerta .La puerta fue abierta por shikamaru que la miro sorprendido.

¿Ino qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Nara extrañado

Solo vine a traerte esta carta que dejaron por erró en mi casa-dijo Ino feliz parecía que esta vez lo había sorprendido.

Shikamaru ¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz femenina que Ino reconoció le pertenecía a temari

Es Ino que vino a traer una carta-grito shikamaru respondiendo a la pregunta-Ino ¿quieres pasar?

No, gracias Shikamaru .Ya me voy, saluda a tu padres por mi-dijo Ino tratando de fingir una sonrisa y saliendo de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Si, a Ino nunca le callo bien esa kunoichi de la arena, siempre le pareció que se metía en lugares que no le pertenecían.

Ino se dirigí a la casa de Tenten de seguro la recibiría a pesar de que fueran las 9:00 AM

Tenten estaba preparando un café como todas las mañanas cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de su puerta.

Tenten por favor abre la puerta-rogó Ino

Ino ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tenten mientras abría la puerta rápidamente

¿Puedo pasar necesito hablar?-pregunto Ino muy triste

Si, claro pasa-dijo Tenten corriéndose para que Ino pasara-¿quieres un poco de café?

Si no te importa creo que necesito algo más fuerte-dijo esta mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Tenten entendió esto y fue a la cocina por un poco de tequila. Después de esto se sentó enfrente de Ino y le dio la bebida.

Ino ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tenten

Es ella-dijo Ino tomando un sorbo

¿Ella es Temari?-pregunto Tenten con esperanza de equivocase

Si, ¿puede creer que la muy descarda esta en la casa de Shikamaru?-dijo Ino indignada y triste

Ino desahogote va hacerte bien-dijo Tenten

Es… que ella estaba allí en la casa de Shikamaru, sabes hace cuanto no voy a la casa de Shikamaru y ella viene aparece de la nada y el la deja pasar –grito Ino

Y se hecho a llorar

Bueno será que no tomes mas – dijo tente sacándole la bebida y dándole un pañuelo

De repente alguien golpea la puerta

¿Quién es? –pregunto Tenten molesta por la interrupción

Soy yo Lee – grito el chico del otro lado de la puerta

¿Qué sucede lee?

Gai-sensei me dijo que te viniera a buscar tenemos una misión- grito lee alegre

Bueno dame un segundo ya voy –dijo Tenten frustrada por no poder quedarse con su amiga

Será mejor que me valla – dijo Ino con la voz apagada intentando salir de la casa

Todavía no te vas – dijo Tenten tomándola de la mano y dándole las llaves de su casa –vas a bañarte te pondrás mi ropa y cuando estés presentable puedes irte ¿entendido?

Entendido -dijo Ino tomando las llaves y dirigiéndose al baño

Tenten salio por la puerta, saludo a su compañero de equipo y se dirigió a su misión

Mi entras tanto nuestra querida Sakura estaba en el hospital, había atendido a su ultimo paciente cuando Tsunade entro a la habitación

Sakura ayer llegaron tus tres compañeros de equipo –dijo seria Tsunade

¿Tres? –dijo Sakura extrañada pero si ella solo tenia de compañeros a Kakashi y a Naruto

Si ayer llegaron Naruto y Kakashi de su misión –dijo Tsunade – trayendo con ellos a Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura se quedo boqui abierta – que?!?!

Lo que oíste Sakura a por cierto Kakashi dijo que en una hora te esperaba para entrenar –dijo Tsunade y salio por la puerta

Luego de unos minutos en los que Sakura asimilara la noticia salio y se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse

En la mansión Hyuuga estaban entrenando Neji y Hinata ya que el padre de Hinata no estaba 

¿Qué sucede Hinata? Estás más distraída de lo normal –dijo serio Neji aunque con un tono apenas preocupado

Neji-nii-san – dijo la chica desanimada

¿Qué ocurre?

Es que ayer Tenten me dijo algo y… ¿alguna vez te haz enamorado? –pregunto la chica

A el chico le sorprendió la pregunta pero no podía responder con franqueza así que mintió – realmente nunca me he enamorado ¿pero que te dijo Tenten?

Ella me dijo que a Naruto-kun –antes de poder seguir una lagrima cayo de sus ojos – que a el le gustaba otra chica

El no sabia que hacer para consolarla o que decir después de todo las cosas sentimentales no eran lo suyo, ¿como podía ayudar a Hinata si no podía ayudarse a el mismo?

Neji-nii-san dijo Hanabi entrando tus compañeros vinieron a buscarte tienes una misión

Mientras tanto Sakura había ido a su casa se había preparado y ahora estaba en camino al lugar de entrenamiento

Se puso a pensar y a buscar recuerdos "felices" de cuando Sasuke estaba con ella pero por mas que la kunoichi buscaba no encontró nada, lo que mas le dolió de todo fue el desengaño ya que en ese momento se dio verdaderamente cuenta que para Sasuke ella no era nada mas que una según sus propias palabras molesta

Entonces Sakura tomo una determinación si no lo había podido olvidar en 7 años y esos fueron los peores 7 años de su vida entonces decidió ignorarlo como hacia él con ella para pagarle con la misma moneda no seria fácil claro que no pero tenia que hacerlo por su dignidad

Hola Sakura – dijo una voz detrás de ella que la dejo helada

Volteo lentamente intentado no mostrar emoción alguna

Allí estaba frente a ella Sasuke se veía muy diferente desde la ultima vez que lo vio se veía tan lindo, fuerte y sexy… ¡¿¿Qué?!?! Pero en que demonios estaba pensando acababa de tomar una decisión iba a ignorarlo por mas que le costara muchísimo

Hola Uchiha –dijo haciendo que la voz de Sasuke o incluso la de Neji sonaran mas alegres

Sakura-chan!!!!! –se oyó desde lejos era Naruto que venia corriendo – hola Sakura-chan! Hola teme

Hola Naruto –dijo Sakura alegre

Cosa que dejo realmente desconcertado al Uchiha que ahora se había enamorado de Naruto

Vamos a entrenar! – dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

Claro – dijo Sakura corriendo tras el paro un segundo y se dio vuelta – que tú no vienes – mirando a Sasuke

Si ya voy – dijo todavía desconcertado

La misión que le habían encomendado al equipo de Gai fue algo que tomo unas pocas horas y en ese momento estaba volviendo de un pueblo vecino

Neji iba atrás de todo todavía pensando en lo que le dijo Hinata

Tenten? –llamo el chico

¿Que ocurre? Neji – dijo la chica bajando un poco el paso para que Neji la alcanzara

¿Porque le dijiste eso a Hinata? -pregunto enojado el Hyuuga

¿A que te refieres? – dijo ella extrañada

A lo que le dijiste sobre Naruto - dijo este perdiendo la paciencia

Yo… -empezó a balbucear Tenten

No te diste cuenta de que lo que dijiste la ha lastimado mucho –dijo casi gritando Neji

Eso era suficiente Neji le estaba reprochando sobre cosas del amor – si le dije algo a Hinata fue para que no viera a Naruto coquetear con otra chica y se lagara a llorar en el medio de la calle!! –grito Tenten y continuo con su paso totalmente indignada

Y Neji estaba confundido y realmente enojado con el mismo

Cuando llegaron a Konoha lee y Gai-sensei se dirigieron a llevarle el informe a Tsunade mientras que ella y Neji continuaron el camino sin hablarse y sin, mirarse hasta sus respectivas casas

Era casi la noche cuando Ino se dirigía a su casa se había bañado y había acomodado la casa de Tenten en forma de agradecimiento

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con shikamaru en su puerta

Hola –dijo ella

Hola –dijo Shikamaru levantando la vista

¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ino

Nada, es que esta mañana te note un poco extraña y me preocupe por ti –dijo el chico sonrojado

Ah, shika te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo la chica

Si claro

¿Qué eres tú de temari? – dijo directa la chica

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto extrañado el chico

Es que hoy la vi comiendo en tu casa y pensé que si yo soy tu mejor amiga deberías decirme que tienes una novia – dijo disimulando su tristeza

Ino problemática eso era lo que pasaba temari no es mi novia, solo la estoy guiando en su visita y como no tenia ningún lugar donde comer mi mamá la invito a almorzar –dijo Shikamaru

Ino muy alegre por lo que dijo Shikamaru – ah mas te vale – fingiendo alegría

Bueno creo que ya debo irme -dijo shikamaru

Adiós –dijo Ino

El chico se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ino y luego dio vuelta en dirección a su casa

Ino Yamanaka siempre había intentado llamar la atención de Nara Shikamaru y en el momento que ella no había querido llamar su atención fue el momento en que logro conseguirla

Fin del segundo capitulo próximo capitulo dedicado a Hinata

Grax a ls que dejaron reviews

A los que leen y no dejan muy mal

Y a los que no les gusta escribo por deporte :P

Bueno ya enserio creo que este Cáp. Me quedo mejor las hice ver más desesperadas :D


	3. Lo que buscamos

Kunoichis desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Tercer capítulo: lo que buscamos

Capitulo de dedicado a: Hinata

Todos necesitamos torturarnos con esas cosas que no podemos alcanzar...

Hinata hyuuga necesitaba por lo menos torturase una vez al mes... se preguntaba por que el no podía enamorarse de ella o por lo menos darse cuanta de que existe desde que ella recordaba siempre había estado enamorada de naruto pero el sentimiento no era correspondido pero lo que hinata no sabia era que aunque no siempre necesita torturarse ella sola

Hinata caminaba por las calles de konoha y vio a Naruto coqueteando con una chica Naoko, una ninja un año mas chica que ellos

Si no siempre tenemos que ser nosotros mismos quienes nos torturemos la tortura puede llegar de otras formas más dolorosas

Eran las 12:00 del medio día e Ino Yamanaka estaba en la floristería de sus padres por que su padre se había ido a una misión y su madre… bueno ella tenia cosas que hacer

Estaba concentrada haciendo un ramo que le habían encargado cuando

¿Ino-chan estas aquí?- se oyó venir desde la puerta

Tenten – dijo Ino al ver a su amiga entrar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería verte ya que ayer me quede un poco preocupada por ti – dijo Tenten

Ven siéntate tengo muchas cosas que contarte –dijo Ino muy emocionada indicando con la mano que se sentara Cerca de ella

Tenten se sentó y espero atenta lo que su amiga quería decirle

¿Qué pasó Ino? -pregunto Tenten desconcertada por el cambio de actitud de su amiga

Después de que te fuiste yo me arregle como tú dijiste y limpie tu casa como viste…-dijo Ino antes de ser interrumpida

Ya se eso Ino pero ¿Qué paso después?¿porqué estas tan diferente de ayer -dijo Tenten más intrigada

A eso voy… bueno después de que hice todo eso, fui a mi casa y cuando fui me explico lo que sucedió –dijo Ino muy feliz

¿Qué había sucedido? -pregunto Tenten

Bueno lo de Temari fue un mal entendido. Ella estaba allí por que la madre de Shikamaru la in vito a comer… - dijo Ino

¿Y? – pregunto Tenten

Y cuando el se fue – Ino empezó a sonrojarse – y me dio un beso en la mejilla

¿Y que paso?

Luego se fue – dijo Ino mirando al techo ilusionada

Solo eso – dijo Tenten con una gotita en la cabeza

Si por – dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño

No por nada – riendo nerviosamente -pero que bueno que ya estas bien y se aclaro ese tema

Si y tú ¿Cómo as estado? -dijo Ino muy alegre

Bueno… yo me pelea con Neji por algo que le dije a Hinata -dijo Tenten fastidiada

¿Tú le dijiste a Hinata lo que escuchamos? -dijo Ino preocupada- pero dijimos que no íbamos a decirlo

Si sentí que era mi deber como amiga, por que en cualquier momento puede ver a Naruto con esa chica y no quería que se pusiera a llorar -dijo Tenten triste imaginando la escena

¿Quizás Hinata lo haya tomado a mal? -dijo Ino

Quizás, estoy casi segura pero… es mejor así…creo -dijo Tenten

Bueno yo creo que deberías hablar con ella -dijo Ino seria- ya sebes para arreglar esta situación.

Si pero no por ahora quizás después cuando me tranquilice un poco…además no quiero ver a Neji y si voy en este momento tendría que verlo -dijo Tenten con tono triste mezclado con furia

Pero ¿ustedes van a entrenar juntos es imposible que no lo veas? -dijo Ino mirando seriamente a Tenten

Lo que ocurre es que lo estoy evitando y por eso le pedí a Gai-sensei si podía si podía entrenar con otra persona-dijo Tenten

¿Y entonces con quien entrenas? -dijo Ino sorprendida

Ahora entreno con Lee temporalmente hasta que termine el conflicto con Neji -dijo Tenten triste

Ah y ¿que pasara con las misiones? –pregunto Ino

No lo se -dijo Tenten

Te hizo sentir muy mal que el te tratara así ¿verdad?-dijo Ino – es decir para llegar a estos limites

Si, no puedo cree que él pensó que yo le dije eso a hinata para lastimarla ¿es qué acaso no me conoce? Y Cree que soy capaz de hacer algo así -dijo Tenten decepcionada dejando escapar una lagrima – además – secándose la lagrima, enfureciendo y empezando a gritar – por que yo querría hacerle daño a hinata es una de mis mejores amigas yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo

Tenten…-dijo Ino preocupada

No, estoy bien no te preocupes -dijo Tenten terminando de gritar y forzando una sonrisa

Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿haz visto a Sakura últimamente?-dijo Ino

No desde anteayer cuando fuimos a tu casa –dijo Tenten - por cierto me contaron que Sasuke volvió y se integro a su viejo equipo

También lo escuche ¿crees qué sea verdad? -dijo Ino preocupada

No creo que sea un rumor solamente ya que alguno jounin también lo estaban comentando -dijo Tenten muy seria

Yo tampoco, espero que Sakura este bien –dijo Ino bajando la cabeza – el otro día estaba muy mal al pensar en el

Ya era el segundo día que entrenarían desde que Sasuke había regresado. Sakura estaba haciendo un gran trabajo ignorándolo, hasta se sorprendía a si misma.

Ella se encontraba en el puente donde se reunían casi todos los días. Como siempre era la primera en llegar. Se quedo esperando a alguno de sus compañeros apoyada en una de las barandas. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que uno llego.

Sakura-chan!!!! Buen día!!!! -grito alegre Naruto parándose cerca de ella.

Buen día Naruto -dijo Sakura devolviendo el saludo y se alejo de la baranda para quedar frente a su amigo.

Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre -dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Si es que como ahora ya estamos todos le voy a demostrar al teme que mejore mucho!!! –dijo animado Naruto.

Que bueno que estés tan emocionado –dijo Sakura conteniendo una carcajada.

Oh mira quien vino Sakura-chan! Es el teme! –dijo Naruto mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura a Sasuke

Cállate dobe – dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono de siempre

Sakura se dio vuelta para ver a Sasuke. Sakura se sentía nerviosa de verlo estaba vestido como solía hacerlo antes y con su nueva banda ninja. Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos no iba a echarse para atrás ahora, no iba a actuar como cuando tenia 12 años.

Buen día Uchiha –dijo Sakura sonando muy indiferente, esto la puso contenta consigo misma

Hmp -fue lo único que "dijo" Sasuke, la verdad el no entendía que le pasaba a Sakura.

Desde que se fue pensó que ella seria la primera en recibirlo si regresaba es más el pensaba que las cosas iban a estar mejor entre ellos. Pero ella estaba actuando completamente diferente a lo que había pensado. Se notaba hasta en la forma que ella lo llamaba solo le decía uchiha, donde demonios quedo el "Sasuke-kun" definitivamente Sakura ya no era la misma para con él. Eso de alguna forma que no entendía o no quería admitir su comportamiento le dolía y mucho.

Naruto noto el incomodo silencio en el que estaban quedando y no tuvo mejor idea que romperlo antes de que el ambiente empeorara.

Oye teme prepárate! para ver cuanto hemos mejorado! –dijo Naruto con tono entusiasta

Lo que digas dobe –dijo Sasuke con tono de fastidio

Naruto se puso a alardear y a decir como había mejorado el y el equipo en general, mientras sasuke lo ignoraba completamente ya que estaba ocupado mirando a otra persona cosa que no paso de ser percibida por Naruto.

Oye teme! Por que miras tan fijamente a Sakura-chan –dijo naruto

No te metas – dijo Sasuke algo enojado acaso era tan evidente lo que hacia

Ya se por fin te diste cuenta de que te enamoraste de Sa…!! –intento decir naruto cuando Sasuke lo golpeo

Será mejor que te calles – le grito el uchiha

mientras Sakura se mantenía al margen ignorando completamente a sus compañeros volviendo a su posición original. Pasaron dos horas en la misma situación hasta que llego Kakashi con su típico "poof".

Hola -saludo este mientras sostenía uno de sus libros en con una de sus manos.

Llega tarde!!!! –gritaron Naruto y sakura

La razón por la que me retrase fue por que encontré una anciana que necesitaba ayuda y no tuve más opción que ayudarla –dijo Kakashi como excusa

Mentira!!! –dijeron ambos a la vez

Bueno no importa hoy tenemos una misión, tendremos que llevar un pergamino importante a una aldea relativamente cercana esta misión nos tomara unas nueve horas. Así que vamos tenemos que empezar ahora -dijo Kakashi con un tono serio

Hace no mucho que se había ido de la casa de ino, y ahora estaba en la suya pensando en como iba a explicarle a hinata que lo que le dijo no lo hizo por maldad, pero aparte de ello estaba pensando con que cara iba a mirar a neji cuando fuera a la residencia hyuuga. De seguro él estaría allí cuando ella fuera a hablar con hinata.

Ya eran las seis PM así que Tenten solo se baño y se sentó en un sillón pensando en lo que anteriormente dijimos

Si le iba a costar mucho comenzar esa conversación

Hey hinata no vienes a comer co nosotros -dijo Kiba mirando a su compañera, desde hoy a la mañana estaba muy extraña

Habían terminado su misión y se encontraban fuera de la torre de la hokage. La mayoría de las veces iban a comer todos juntos después de una misión. Pero esta vez ella no estaba de de humor.

No, Kiba-kun hoy quiero dar una vuelta y regresar rápido a mi casa –dijo Hinata excusándose y haciendo una ceñía en de despedida a sus compañeros que quedaron muy confundidos al verla salir

Esta bien nos vemos mañana, adiós… –se despido kiba preocupado, vio a hinata alejarse y luego se dirigió con los demás al sitio donde solían ir.

Hinata empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Konoha se veía muy triste o eso le Parecía, pronto llovería el clima había empeorado repentinamente. Pero extrañamente toda esa situación concordaba muy bien con el estado de ánimo de la muchacha

Siguió caminando en esos momentos recordó lo que sucedió en la mañana, se sintió muy mal cuando vio a Naruto con Naoko pero… aun no se convecina a si misma de lo que había visto.

Sabia que Naruto nunca se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero de alguna manera se sintió traicionada pero no podía, ni quería culpar a Naruto por eso al fin y al cabo ella fue la que nunca se animo a decir lo que sentía.

En esos momentos recordó las palabras de su amiga, su enojo había desaparecido. Ella solo quería protegerla y evitar que pasara por una situación como la que había sucedido. Se sintió culpable, más cuando se entero que Neji había tratado de hablar con Tenten. Sabia cuanto amaba Tenten a Neji y se imaginaba lo mal que se sentiría después de que este el reprochara.

Hinata suspiro mañana hablaría con Tenten, la verdad tenían muchas cosas que hablar.

Continúo su camino, y vio algo que preferiría no haber visto nunca. Naruto y Naoko se estaban besando muy dulce y tiernamente justo delante de ella a unos pocos metros.

Trato de ahogar un sollozo pero no pudo contenerlo, y esta atrajo la preocupación de la joven pareja cerca de ella.

Naruto se preocupo al ver la así, Hinata era amiga suya y de repente verla llorando sin motivo aparente lo asusto. Naoko también se preocupo había conocido a Hinata el año pasado y ella le había presentado a su actual novio.

Naruto y Naoko se separaron y fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba Hinata.

Hinata-san ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto Naoko acercándose a la chica

¿Alguien te lastimo? -pregunto Naruto mirando a Hinata

Si, estoy bien nadie. Me hizo nada –dijo Hinata tratando de no quebrarse e intentando secarse las lagrimas

No podía soportar la situación Naoko y Naruto preocupados y ella hay tratando de no ponerse a llorar para no seguir allí.

Lo s...siento pero -hizo una pausa para tomar aire- necesito e…estar sola -dijo esta antes de echarse a corre.

Dejando a la pareja muy confundida y preocupada

Comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza pero ella corrió y corrió sin rumbo, no podía sacarse esas miradas de la cabeza. Miradas de pena, lastima y preocupación. En ese momento se puso llorar sin control. Se sentó en unas pequeñas escaleras que encontró y siguió llorando.

Cuando sintió a alguien acercar se dio vuelta para ver a esa persona, Kiba.

Este se había quedado preocupado por lo de la tarde y la vio correr cuando se dirigía a su casa, él no lo dudo ni una vez y la siguió.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo kiba al ver a su amiga que parecía haber llorado desde hace un largo rato

Kiba-kun - dijo la chica y se lanzo llorando sobre su amigo

Hinata… -susurro el

Ella lo abraso tratando de buscar un apoyo en su mejor amigo. Este respondió el abrazo y trato de confortarla.

Hinata ¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar el chico

Es que el… y ella… ellos estaban –dijo dejando escapar un sollozo

Eso quiere decir que ya te enteraste – dijo kiba alejándose un poco para ver su cara, sin dejar de abrasarla

Kiba-kun ¿tu ya lo sabias? – pregunto la hyuuga

Si – dijo él – pero no te lo dije para no lastimarte

Kiba – dijo Hinata abrasando más fuerte a su amigo y dejando escapar otro sollozo

Si, a veces podemos torturarnos a nosotros mismos pensando que lo que buscamos esta lejos pero, no nos damos cuenta que esta mas cerca de lo que pensamos.

Fin del tercer Cáp. Por faaa deje **reviews**

Bueno por la pregunta que habían hecho no, no va a haber Sakuino cuando se busca aparece hay por que: yo lo quería poner como shikaino pero me confundí pensando en los personajes, y en vez de poner shikamaru puse sakura n.nuUUU, cuando me di cuenta no sabía cómo arreglarlo T.T y esa es la historia.

Bueno gracias por los tres reviews chau.


	4. situaciones inesperadas

Kunoichis desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Cuarto capítulo: Situaciones inesperadas

Capitulo de dedicado a: Tenten

Amor, afecto es impresionante lo que algunas personas lo necesitan… Tenten es una de esas personas que necesitan afecto pero no el afecto de cualquier persona sino de Neji Hyuuga. Su compañero del que ella se había enamorado desde que estaban en la academia, y el hecho de que probablemente él no sintiera lo mismo siempre la ponía muy triste.

Tenten despertó esa mañana pensando como iba a ir a la residencia Hyuuga. Esa puerta que la intrigaba pero a la vez le causaba miedo…miedo en esa circunstancias más.

Ella se baño y desayunó, tomo sus cosas y se preparo para ir a entrenar. Inevitablemente tenía que pasar por la puerta de la residencia en el trayecto así que lo hizo rápido y casi escondida.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y se encontró con Lee que la estaba esperando, Neji que ya estaba entrenando con Gai-sensei.

Buen día Lee –dijo Tenten desganada

Buen día Tenten ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Lee

Si, note preocupes vamos a entrenar –dijo esta tratando de fingir una sonrisa

El entrenamiento pasó rápido. Ella estuvo muy distraída es más sintió que perdió su tiempo. Pero aun no se sentía lista para hablar así que decidió que esperaría un rato más.

Hinata Había despertó esa mañana no recordaba como había llegado a su casa. Bajo a la cocina mientras esperaba su desayuno de todas las mañana. En esos momentos recordó que Kiba la había encontrado llorando el día anterior y la había traído a la mansión después de que ella dejo de llorar.

Después debo agradecerle –dijo hinata para sí misma.

Miro la hora ya se le había echo tarde para entrenar. Hinata termino su desayuno rápidamente y se preparo para entrenar. Salió de la casa y camino por el mismo camino de todos los días hasta llegar al lugar del entrenamiento. Allí se encontraban todos Kurenai-sensei, Shino y kiba-kun.

Hola Hinata, llegaste tarde –dijo Kurenai.

Lo siento se me hizo tarde Kurenai-sensei –dijo Hinata tímidamente.

No importa Hinata pero hoy entrenaras con Kiba tengo que enseñarle algo a Shino –dijo Kurenai seriamente

Está bien -dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Kiba

Hola –dijo Kiba tímidamente- ¿Estás bien?

Si, Kiba-kun muchas gracias por las molestias de ayer –dijo Hinata avergonzada

No, no importa lo que importa es que ya paso ¿no? -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

Si, bueno vamos a entrenar –dijo Hinata embozando una sonrisa

Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla para empezar el entrenamiento.

Como todos los días Ino y Shikamaru estaban entrenando mientras Choji estaba practicando un jutsu nuevo. Después de un rato de estar entrenando llego una kunoichi que aparentemente fue enviada por tsunade para enviar a choji a una misión al país del agua, luego de una breve despedida a su amigo.

Ino y shikamaru siguieron entrenando un rato mas hasta que…

Shikamaru –dijo Ino llamando la atención del chico- podemos descansar un rato estoy cansada

Tks problemática – fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del chico mientras se encaminaba a su colina para ver las nubes seguido de cerca por la joven kunoichi

Shikamaru se acostó sobre el pasto seguido de la chica, Luego se formo uno de esos silencios incómodos que la joven Yamanaka DETESTA

Oye shikamaru – dijo esta

¿Que sucede ino? – pregunto el chico

No quiero sonar repetitiva ni metida pero ¿no tienes ninguna otro tipo de relación con Temari más que la profesional? – pregunto la chica

Ino – dijo el chico con un poco de fastidio – ya te dije que solo la estaba guiando en la aldea además ella es mi amiga pero – hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?

Bueno… es que… -dijo ino volteando para darle la espalda a shikamaru- ya te dije como amiga tengo derecho a saberlo.

No te creo mujer problemática – dijo él.

A que te refieres con que no me crees – dijo volteando a shikamaru fingiendo indignación

A que no creo que esas sean tus verdaderas razones – dijo el chico confiado

A no y ¡¡entonces por que crees que es!!– grito la chica.

Por esto –dijo el chico inclinándose suavemente para besar a Ino con dulzura

El equipo 7 se encontraba en su misión llevando el pergamino.

Se estaban dirigiendo a una aldea cercana por medio de un bosque muy lúgubre. La misión no parecía muy peligrosa y no habían tenido contratiempos y ahora se encontraban cerca de su destino.

Sakura-chan parece que esta va a ser una misión muy fácil ¿no?-dijo Naruto aburrido.

Si, pero no me confiaría no sabemos que tiene ese pergamino-dijo Sakura muy seria.

Si Sakura tiene razón confiarse no es bueno para un shinobi deberías saberlo naruto –dijo kakashi-sensei muy serio.

Si, lo se -dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza- quiero terminar esta misión pronto.

Suena raro viniendo de ti –dijo Sasuke con tono de superioridad.

Lo que pasa teme es que quiero ver a mi novia –dijo Naruto molesto.

¿Tienes novia? –pregunto Sakura preocupada por Hinata.

Naoko, la chica que es un año menor que yo y la conociste el año pasado –dijo Naruto feliz pensando en su novia.

Ah, ya veo –dijo Sakura.

Miren el pueblo esta cerca –dijo Kakashi-sensei.

El pueblo era un lugar tranquilo y pequeño. En la entrada una muchacha de 12 años que los llevo hasta una casa muy ostentosa. En la que una anciana recibió el pergamino y les pidió que se quedaran esa noche. Estos aceptaron y se le dio a cada uno una habitación.

Se sirvió la comida y después de eso los shinobis se retiraron a sus cuartos. Sakura no podía dormir y empezaba a dar vueltas en la cama. No pudo aguantar más y se levanto.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en el jardín. Era un lugar muy lindo con flores que sakura no había visto nunca. Sakura camino por todo el lugar, se detuvo cuando vio un árbol de cerezo se puso ceca de el y tomo una flor, pero no estaba sola.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el menor de los Uchiha. El la miraba con la misma superioridad de siempre, pero había otro sentimiento en esos ojos que no pudo identificar.

No es bueno que estés sola aquí –dijo el Uchiha fríamente.

Sabes Uchiha ya no soy la misma chica débil que rogaba por tu amor, y no necesito que nadie me proteja –dijo Sakura tratando de sonar ruda.

Puedes fingir pero yo se que te sigo afectando –dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura

Sakura no sabia que hacer su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos minutos. Pero mientras ella trataba de reaccionar Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de forma posesiva, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura e inhalo profundamente la fragancia de la pelirosa. Desde que había notado cuanto la extrañaba había pensado y deseado un momento como ese.

Se quedaron en esa paz por un momento hasta que Sasuke levanto su cabeza del hombro de la kunoichi y trato de mirarla a los ojos. Mantuvieron una mirada fija, en la que el shinobi observo los ojos jade que hace tiempo no lo dejaban dormir en paz. Sakura recobro la cordura en ese momento y corrió su cabeza en otra dirección. Él tomo su barbilla con sus masculinas y fuertes manos.

Sakura sabia que si seguía en esa circunstancia no iba a resistir, así que empujo a Sasuke y se alejo de él rápidamente dirigiéndose a su habitación sin mirar hacia atrás. Sasuke se sorprendió y se quedo atónito pero no trato de seguirla. Mañana les esperaba un viaje por un terreno difícil y necesitaba descansar un rato así que también fue a su habitación.

Había oscurecido hace poco y Tenten había ido ala residencia Hyuuga. Estaba parada frente a la puerta esperando ser atendida, una criada de la familia se asomo por la puerta para ver a Tenten.

¿Qué desea señorita? –pregunto la criada.

Necesito hablar con Hinata, soy amiga suya Tenten -dijo la kunoichi nerviosa.

Enseguida regreso -dijo la criada entrando de nuevo a la propiedad.

Tenten espero unos diez minutos hasta que la criada volvió. Esta hizo una seña para indicarle a Tenten que la siguiera. Caminaron por la gran residencia primero había un patio muy grande, en el que se podía notar que algunas partes de este se usaban para entrenar. Llegaron a una mansión imponente y la criada entro y le dijo a Tenten que traería a la señorita Hinata. Hinata fue avisada y se dirigió al recibidor, se encontré con Tenten frente a ella.

Hola –dijo tímidamente Tenten.

Hola, Tenten-san –dijo Hinata.

Bueno… yo vine a disculparme Hinata –dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata- no debí haberte dicho lo de Naruto o debería haberlo echo con más tacto.

No, Tenten yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas –dijo Hinata sería- tú no me mentiste además creíste que era lo mejor. Y perdón por lo de Neji siento que ustedes se pelearan por mi culpa.

No, Hinata no fue tu culpa –dijo Tenten amablemente.

¿Sin rencores? –pregunto Hinata extendiendo la mano

Sin rencores –dijo Tenten tomando la mano de su amiga

¿Quieres quedarte un rato más? –pregunto Hinata amablemente

No, ya tengo que irme –dijo Tenten

Hinata se despidió y Tenten comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando se topo con alguien. Neji estaba frente a ella mirándola.

Hola –dijo Tenten desviando la mirada.

Hola –dijo Neji acercándose a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Neji

Yo vine a disculparme con Hinata –dijo Tenten

Ya veo –dijo el hyuuga haciendo una pausa- disculpa mi comportamiento del otro día no fue el más adecuado –dijo Neji algo avergonzado.

No deja no importa –dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Entrenarías de nuevo conmigo? –dijo Neji algo avergonzado.

Si claro, mañana hablare con Gai-sensei –dijo Tenten estaba muy feliz

Neji le había pedido que volvieran a entrenar juntos, a pesar de que ella no era la mejor de su equipo. Esa era la forma extraña en la que Neji quería decir que le importaba, y Tenten la había entendido.

Neji se acerco a Tenten y la tomo por la cintura. Tenten se sorprendió pero no se resistió al beso que le brindaba el Hyuuga. Primero fue un beso muy dulce y calido, luego se convirtió en uno más apasionado. Mientras se besaban se acercaron a uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el sendero que conecta la mansión con la salida para lograr más estabilidad. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese beso, era lo más cerca que habían estado uno de otro y no sabían cuando sería la próxima vez que eso sucedería.

Se separaron solo por falta de aire se miraron ambos muy sonrojados.

¿Neji…? –nombro Tenten muy sorprendida pero no dijo nada más ante la situación.

Tenten…yo…-dijo este y tomo aire – es tarde ve a tu casa puede ser peligroso –dijo tratando de tomar su carácter normal.

Si, claro –dijo Tenten tratando de contener la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios.

Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo el Hyuuga poniéndose junto a la kunoichi.

Neji acompaño a Tenten hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas antes de cerrar la puerta. Tenten camino unos cuantos metros y cuando se aseguro que nadie podría verla dio un pequeño salto de emoción, y camino hacia su casa tranquilamente.

Amor, afecto una persona como Tenten lo aprecia mucho en especial cuando sabe que alguien como Neji deja sus principios de lado y le dio una muestra tan cariñosa como la de hace pocos minutos. Eso es lo bueno de un amor que parece casi imposible para uno, que cuando sucede parece que lo que uno sufrió en silencio por ese amor vale la pena después de todo.

Bueno cuarto Cáp. Terminado XD. Gracias por los reviews.

Me gusto como me quedo pero la verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció a ustedes a sí que dejen reviews XD


	5. Cambios

Kunoichis Desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Quinto capítulo: Cambios

Capitulo de dedicado a: Sakura

Cambios… siempre son algo inesperado y sorpresivo. Sakura Haruno entendía mucho del tema. Como se transformo al ingresar al equipo 7, el cambio cuando Sasuke se fue, sobretodo su sorpresivo regreso, y ahora lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Todo esto la había hecho madurar y no iba a actuar como una chiquilla de doce enamorada de Sasuke no, ahora ella tenía 19 y no cedería hasta que él sufriese lo mismo que ella había sentido.

Sakura se levanto temprano esa mañana, se vistió y preparo para el viaje. Salió al recibidor y se encontró con los demás miembros de su equipo que ya parecían estar listos y la dueña de la casa.

Buenos días Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto alegre- ¿Estas lista para irnos?

Si Naruto –dijo Sakura sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto ten buenos modales –dijo Kakashi

Ah… si claro –dijo Naruto poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza- gracias por las molestias señora

Después de que todos se despidieran de la anciana empezó el viaje, este tuvo un ambiente tenso. En especial por parte de Sakura que solía ser la más conversadora pero en los viaje no pronunciaba palabra.

Sakura-chan ¿estas bien? –pregunto Naruto preocupado

Si Naruto -dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke

Ella estaba tan confundida, no entendida el repentino cambio de actitud del Uchiha. Desde que regreso pensaba que su indiferencia no lo estaba afectando, pero con lo de la noche anterior pudo comprobar que sus sospechas no eran ciertas y eso la puso bastante contenta consigo misma.

En tanto Sasuke no entendía el cambio de actitud de la kunoichi. Pero este no pensaba rogar por el amor de la pelirosa, eso la idea le resultaba humillante y el como Uchiha no podía rebajarse a ese nivel. Aun así no pensaba renunciar a ella, esta vez él de verdad estaba enamorado de Sakura y conseguiría que ella volviera a sentir lo que sentía hace algunos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se levanto feliz, ese era su día libre, ella y Kiba iban a ir a dar un paseo y almorzarían en el parque. Después de que él la encontró llorando se habían acercado y eran más amigos que antes.

Se vistió y preparo para la salida, coloco el almuerzo en su bolso. Llego a la puerta de la residencia y se encontró con Kiba y Akamaru que la esperaban. La verdad le gustaban mucho esas salidas, cuando estaba con Kiba se sentía cómoda, protegida y apreciada.

¡Hola Hinata-chan ! –dijo Kiba muy alegre.

Hola Kiba-kun, hola Akamaru –dijo Hinata primero saludando con la mano a Kiba y agachándose para poder acariciar la cabeza del cachorro.

¿Vamos? – pregunto Kiba extendiendo la mano para ayudar a hinata a levantarse.

Si, claro –dijo Hinata tomando la mano del shinobi.

Caminaron por una hora por un sendero hacia la salida de la aldea. Se sentaron en un bonito claro a las afueras del pueblo, el sol daba directo al claro y también corría una hermosa brisa haciendo que este fuera un lugar perfecto para el almuerzo. Hinata extendió el mantel y preparo las cosas, después de esos ambos se sentaron.

Toma Kiba-kun –dijo Hinata alcanzando una caja e almuerzo.

Gracias Hinata –dijo Kiba con un pequeño sonrojo que la kunoichi no percibió.

A kiba le gustaba mucho ese momento. En especial porque él y Hinata estaban solos. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde que los pusieron en el mismo equipo, pero nunca le dijo nada ya que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Terminaron el almuerzo, empezaron a caminar hacia la residencia Hyuuga entonces cuando llegaron Kiba se animó a preguntarle algo a Hinata. Ella estaba apunto de entrar a la residencia cuando Kiba se interpuso.

Oye Hinata yo… quería preguntarte si tú… ¿querrías salir conmigo dentro de dos días –dijo Kiba algo sonrojado.

Yo no se Kiba-kun…con lo que paso con Naruto yo no se si…-dijo Hinata siendo interrumpida.

Hinata yo digo que salgamos como amigos –dijo Kiba tratando de no sonar desilusionado.

Ah en ese caso si –dijo Hinata feliz pasando por alto la reacción de su amigo.

Bueno entonces adiós –Dijo Kiba dándole a ella un beso en la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten se había levantado temprano ese día, estaba de muy buen humor. Había acomodado toda su casa y Había ido a Konoha a comprar algunas y decidió volver por el camino mas largo a su casa. Camino hasta la salida de Konoha, de allí tenía que tomar un sendero poco utilizado que la llevaría a su casa, pero cuando estaba por tomar el sendero escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Tenten-chan –dijo una voz que Tenten reconoció.

Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Tenten volteándose a ver a su amiga.

Es que acabo de terminar una misión –dijo Sakura- pero vamos a tu casa tengo que contarte algo muy importante

¿Pero qué…? –dijo Tenten sin poder terminar ya que su amiga la agarro del brazo y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tenten.

Ellas caminaron hasta la casa de Tenten que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban. Cuando ellas llegaron Tenten abrió la puerta y entro dejando sus llaves en un llavero en la pared.

Pasa Sakura -invito Tenten mientras entraba a la cocina.

Si claro –dijo Sakura entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sakura miro la casa atentamente. Sabía donde vivía Tenten pero nunca había entrado a su casa. Esta era modesta y linda, en el primer piso estaba el recibidor, el baño, la cocina y el living y la Habitación probablemente estaba arriba. Sakura observo y unas fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared. Eran de Tenten y sus padres. Sakura nunca había conocido a los padres de su amiga ellos murieron cuando Tenten tenia doce.

Sakura ¿no tenia algo importante que contar? –dijo Tenten desde el living sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga que se encontraba en el recibidor

Si claro –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su amiga

¿Bueno que sucedió? –dijo tenten muy intrigada

Veras, sabes que Sasuke regreso, el se portaba como antes pero ayer en la misión trato de besarme –dijo Sakura con un tono de malicia

¿¿¿Qué??? –dijo Tenten sorprendida

Si como oyes – dijo Sakura muy orgullosa y aun sonriente

¿y que hiciste? – pregunto tensen muy curiosa

Yo lo ignore o mejor dicho me encargue de que no pasara nada –dijo Sakura más orgullosa

Ne Sakura-chan que bueno que hayas hecho eso – dijo Tenten

Hablaron y hablaron un largo rato, allí tenten le contó a Sakura lo que paso con Neji luego comieron unas galletas que había en la alacena de tenten que según ella no sabia desde cuando estaban

Y así mientras las amigas hablaban estaba empezando a anochecer

Bueno será mejor que me valla – dijo Sakura despidiéndose de su amiga y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tenten abrió la puerta dejando – nos vemos – dijo esta cuando su amiga estaba a unos pasos de ella

Chau tenten-san – grito sakura

Ella camino en dirección a konoha. En la mitad del camino sintió que había alguien entrenando. En una situación normal habría seguido de largo pero la curiosidad la invadió y decidió ir a ver

Se acerco silenciosamente procurando no hacer ningún ruido y se puso detrás de un árbol y se asomo para poder divisar quien era. Frente a ella estaba el menor de los Uchiha estaba entrenando con su katana. El se encontraba a unos metros de ella, estaba entonando sin su remera lo que hacia notar el buen físico del Uchiha. Sakura se sonrojo la verdad no se esperaba encontrarse con él y menos en esas condiciones.

La kunoichi noto que si él se percataba de su presencia. Ella no se encontraría en una situación ventajosa. Ella trato de voltearse y acerca al sendero sigilosamente pero cuando ella se encontraba en la mitad del camino pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba por los hombres

Sabes nunca fuiste buena escondiéndote – dijo una voz grabe, cerca de su oído

Ella se puso nerviosa podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca y sus tomando firmemente los hombros de ella. Se sonrojo inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada consigo misma.

Déjame en paz Uchiha –dijo Sakura tratando de sonar firme.

Ni lo sueñes Sakura, tengo que terminar lo que empecé ayer –dijo Sasuke con un tono de pretensión.

El shinobi la apoyo contra un árbol cercano y la acorralo con sus fuertes brazos. Ella trato de resistirse pero él era muy insistente. Se miraron de frente. Sakura podía sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. La mirada de Sasuke era diferente a lo normal, esta reflejaba impaciencia.

Él acerco su rostro al de la kunoichi y observo todo su rostro sus ojos, su nariz y se detuvo en su boca. Acorto los centímetros entre ellos y junto sus labios con los de ella. Primero fue un beso dulce por parte de él y ella al principio se negó, pero no pudo resistir más y se entrego al beso. El beso fue tomando un carácter más apasionado cuando ella abrió un poco su boca y permitió al uchiha profundiza el beso.

Sasuke dejo de besarla en los labios pare encargarse del pálido y frágil cuello de la Kunoichi. Sakura podía sentir como el shinobi besaba y mordía su cuello, no pudo contener un gemido que éxito más al Uchiha. Este después de unos minutos volvió a concentrarse en los labios de la chica y esta vez la besó apasionada y posesivamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Los labios de Sakura estaban hinchados y rojizos, su cara muy sonrojada y su mirada con un poco de vergüenza e intriga que se dirijo a Sasuke. Este se encontraba levemente sonrojado y se encontraba sonriendo pero no de una forma cínica sino que lo hacía con felicidad.

Sasuke-kun yo… tengo que irme –dijo Sakura tratando de salirse del agarre del shinobi.

Sakura por favor tenemos que hablar –dijo Sasuke seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

No Sasuke, no me confundas –dijo la kunoichi tratando de mantenerse y no quebrarse.

Sakura yo te…-Trato de decir el Uchiha pero interrumpido por la Kunoichi.

¡Basta!-grito Sakura- tú siempre me estas lastimando y aun que yo también te amo, no pienso dejártela fácil ya no soy una chica estupida que correrá a tus brazos, primero tú vas a tener que sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí despreció, humillación y soledad.-dijo la kunoichi quebrándose y comenzando a llorar. Aborreció ese momento no le gustaba llorar frente a él por que eso la hacía sentir débil.

Sakura lo siento yo nunca trate de lastimarte –dijo el Uchiha tratando de disculparse. Tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos y empezó a secarle las lágrimas de una forma muy dulce.

No Sasuke de verdad tengo que irme –dijo Sakura empujándolo con violencia y yéndose por el sendero.

Ya había oscurecido y el camino se veía totalmente lúgubre. Sakura camino rápidamente por el sendero y cuando llego a Konoha se dirigió directamente a su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó.

Cambios… después de todo lo que ella paso pensó que no sedería a nada y que podría confrontar a Sasuke, pero ella olvido algo muy importante en el fondo ella seguía siendo una chica sentimental enamorada de Sasuke.


	6. Regalos

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Sexto capítulo: Regalos

Capitulo de dedicado a: Ino

Ha Ino Yamanaka le gustaba un día en especial, su cumpleaños. Desde pequeña ella disfrutaba mucho esa fecha, siempre creyó que ese día era especial y no por ser su cumpleaños sino por que le sucedían cosa buenas.

Hoy era ese día, hoy Yamanaka Ino cumplía 20 años, el día de hoy seria un día especial igual que su "amigo" Nara Shikamaru ayer…

Hoy seria un día especial y como siempre la Yamanaka ya había planeado todo primero almorzaría con sus padres luego pasaría la tarde con Chouji y con Shika-kun, luego él le daría un "regalo especial" y claro hablarían sobre lo del otro día.

Flash back.

Por esto -dijo el chico inclinándose suavemente para besar a Ino con dulzura.

Beso que la joven kunoichi respondió y a cada momento se volvía más apasionado.

Ino!, Shikamaru! Tsunade-obaa-chan los esta buscando – se oía gritar a Naruto.

Se separaron al oírlo.

Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Ino.

No podemos dejarlo allí gritando – dijo shikamaru perezosamente.

Vamos debemos irnos – dijo ino suavemente.

Espera –dijo el tomándola del brazo- ¿después vamos a hablar de esto?

Claro – dijo la chica.

Fin del flash back.

Y luego iría a festejar su cumpleaños con sus amigas.

Estaba tan emocionada que salio corriendo de su casa hacia la de sus padres.

Buenos días – dijo Ino al entrar corriendo a su antigua casa.

Buenos días –dijo su padre.

Feliz cumpleaños hija – dijo su madre abrazándola.

Gracias mamá – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – por que hay tantos platos mamá – mirando la mesa.

Es que tu padre invito a sus amigos y a sus familias – dijo la madre – bueno me ayudas a cocinar.

Claro- dijo entrando a la cocina y colocándose un delantal violeta.

Luego de un rato de estar cocinando se oyó tocar la puerta ino puedes ir –dijo su padre – si ya voy.

Se dirigió a la entrada y allí estaban los Naras.

Buenos días Ino-chan feliz cumpleaños -dijo Yoshino Nara entrando a la casa –voy a ayudar a tu madre.

Hola joven Yamanaka –dijo un hombre de la edad de su padre y muy parecido a Shikamaru.

Hola Shikato-san –dijo la joven feliz

¿Tu padre? –pregunto el señor Nara.

Esta en el comedor – dijo la joven.

Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños – dijo el hombre al entrar- y tu regalo lo tiene Shikamaru.

Hola ino – dijo el chico y la chica se volteo para verlo

Hola shikamaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenten había terminado su entrenamiento y se disponía a irse, cuando su compañero la detuvo.

¿No vas a seguir entrenando? –pregunto el Hyuuga extrañado.

No hoy tengo que irme temprano, es el cumpleaños de Ino tenemos que comprarle un bonito regalo –Dijo Tenten acomodando su ropa.

¿Tenemos? ¿Con quién iras? –Dijo algo molesto Neji.

Con Hinata y Sakura –Dijo Tenten extrañada por la reacción de Neji.

En ese caso buena suerte –Dijo Neji haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Tenten se acerco al Hyuuga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que sorprendió a Neji y le provoco un leve sonrojó.

Si adiós –Dijo Tenten retirándose de forma coqueta.

Después de esto la Kunoichi se dirigió a donde entrenaba Hinata. Le llevo unos minutos llegar a donde entrenaba su amiga. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con esta despidiéndose de Kiba, situación que le pareció extraña ¿Desde cuando ella se despedía del shinobi tan animosamente? es decir es Hinata es la persona más vergonzosa que conozco

La kunoichi se volteo, y la vio - Hola Tenten-san ¿vamos? –pregunto Hinata mirando a su amiga.

Si vamos –dijo Tenten.

Empezaron a ir hacia la Aldea en un silencio incomodo que fue notado por Hinata.

¿Sucede algo tenten-san? –pregunto ella mirando a su compañera.

Hinata ¿a ti te gusta Kiba? –Pregunto Tenten mirando a su amiga con curiosidad por su respuesta.

N…no ¿por qué? –Pregunto Hinata Con tono vergonzoso y un notorio sonrojo.

Solo… me pareció que olvídalo –Dijo Tenten.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta la puerta de Konoha donde se encontraron con Sakura que las estaba esperando con impaciencia.

Hola Chicas –Dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa, todavía estaba un poco afectada por lo del día anterior.

Hola Sakura –Dijeron Tenten y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Bueno ¿listas? –pregunto Sakura mirando a las otras dos Kunoichi.

Si, saben el otro día vi una tienda donde seguro encontraremos algo para Ino-san –Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Enserio ¿Dónde? ¿Que es? –Pregunto Tenten emocionada.

Es una tienda de kimonos muy bonitos que esta a unas cuadras de aquí pero ¿podemos ir caminando? no quiero seguir saltando –Dijo Hinata

Sí no hay problema, así aprovechamos para hablar –Dijo Sakura.

¿Y que hay tu vida Hinata? –pregunto Sakura.

Nada ya me siento mejor por lo de Naruto creo que lo estoy superando –Dijo Hinata mirando al piso.

No te preocupes Hinata ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera y te aprecie -Dijo Tenten con tono esperanzador.

Si Tenten tiene razón ya encontraras a alguien -dijo Sakura.

Sí alguien como Kiba –Dijo Tenten con tono bromista.

Tenten ya basta con eso –Dijo Hinata muy sonrojada cosa que fue notada por sus amigas.

¿Qué sucede entre Hinata y Kiba? -Dijo Sakura curiosa.

Nada es solo la imaginación de Tenten –Dijo Hinata tratando de terminar el tema.

No es cierto, Sakura yo creo que pasa algo entre Hinata y Kiba me da la sensación de que se gustan –Dijo Tenten ilusionada.

Sería una bonita pareja, además Kiba es un buen chico –Dijo Sakura con tono dulce.

Caminaron un rato más hasta la tienda y en el trayecto se pudo observar a Tenten y Sakura hablando de que linda pareja harían Kiba y Hinata, y detrás esta caminaba con la cabeza baja y con un notorio sonrojo.

¡Sakura-chan!!! –se oyó gritar a lo lejos era Naruto acompañado de Naoko.

Naruto no grites estas llamando la atención de todos – dijo Naoko.

Naruto, Naoko – grito sakura – me alegra verlos.

Naruto y naoko fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sakura.

Solo vinimos a comprar unas cosas para el departamento de Naruto – dijo alegra la chica – y ¿ustedes?

Nosotras vinimos a comprarle un regalo a Ino por su cumpleaños.

Es el cumpleaños de ino díganle que nosotros le deseamos feliz cumpleaños – dijo la joven pareja.

"Nosotros" esa palabra quedo en el pensamiento de Hinata.

Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos -dijo Tenten al ver la cara de su amiga.

Bueno adiós – dijeron estos.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco – Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura con un poco de culpa.

Si por que lo dices – dijo esta fingiendo una sonrisa – miran allí esta la tienda – tomándolas de las manos y corriendo hacia la entrada.

La tienda era un lugar muy lindo, elegante con kimonos muy lindos y de muchos colores. Las chicas entraron a la tienda y las atendió una mujer muy amable que les mostró unos modelos muy bonitos pero las chicas buscaban algo que identificara más a Ino.

Chicas creo que lo encontré –Dijo Sakura con un kimono en la mano.

Es Hermoso y además tiene los colores que le gustan –Dijo Hinata mirando de arriba a bajo el kimono.

Buen gusto Sakura es Hermoso –Dijo Tenten.

El kimono era de color violeta decorado con unas bonitas flores de tonos azules y celestes.

Bueno jovencitas ya decidieron un kimono –Dijo la vendedora junto al grupo de chicas.

Si nos llevaremos este –Dijo Sakura extendiendo el kimono a la vendedora.

Muy buena elección señoritas es uno de los kimonos más finos que tenemos ¿quieren que lo envuelva de forma especial? –Pregunto la vendedora tomando el kimono.

Sí en forma de regalo por favor –Dijo Hinata mirando a sus amigas.

Tomaron el vestido envuelto en un bonito paquete y se fueron a la casa de Sakura para almorzar y luego prepararse para la salida que tendrían esa noche con Ino por su cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la aldea se veía a tres jóvenes ninjas saliendo de una casa.

¿Ahora a donde vamos? – dijo Ino emocionada.

Vallamos a comer algo – dijo Chouji.

¿Que? ¿Pero si acabamos de comer? –grito Ino.

Pero yo tengo hambre – dijo Chouji.

¡Pero es mi cumpleaños!! -grito Ino.

Ino no grites – dijo Shikamaru haciendo una seña indicando que bajara la voz.

Lo siento – dijo esta rascándose la cabeza- ¿pero enserio a donde vamos?

¿Por que no vamos a mirar las nubes? – dijo Shikamaru

Está bien – dijo Ino, y ella y Chouji siguieron a Shikamaru

Se sentaron en el piso y se pusieron a hablar de cosas que habían pasado en todos estos años que estaban juntos, los tres y en una de sus conversaciones les vino a la mente una de sus misiones.

Recuerdan esa vez en que tuvimos que cuidar a una princesa, tú y shikamaru tuvieron que hacer de dobles de la princesa y el guardia de ella.

Si fue muy divertido ver a Shikamaru con ese traje tan gracioso – dijo Ino riendo.

Tú tampoco te quedabas atrás con ese kimono tan extravagante – le respondió Shikamaru.

No era extravagante era muy lindo- le dijo Ino empezando a enojarse.

No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra – dijo él acercando su cara a la de Ino, cosa que la kunoichi no pudo notar garcías a su enojo.

Creo que yo sobro aquí – pensó Chouji y se retiro sin "desconcentrar" a la pareja.

¡Estas diciendo que me veía fea!!! –grito la kunoichi.

No en realidad te veías muy linda – dijo el chico, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara a más no poder y de repente notara la falta de su otro amigo.

A donde demonios se fue Chouji –pensó Ino buscándolo con la mirada.

Si buscas a Chouji se fue hace un rato – dijo el chico.

Ah yo no dije nada – apartando la mirada para no sonrojarse más

Lo adivine por tu mirada –dijo el chico.

Ya basta -dijo la chica levantándose.

A donde vas todavía tenemos que hablar – dijo el chunnin.

De acuerdo – volteándose para verlo.

Bueno… tu… me gustas… mucho – dijo el chico sonrojándose pero sin apartar la vista de la cara.

Esas hicieron que la kunoichi se alegrara, no pudo contener su emoción y salto sobre shikamaru haciendo que los cayeran al piso quedando ella sobre él- sabes que tú también me gustas mucho.

Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? - sonrojándose más.

¡Claro!!! – abrazándose a el y besándolo.

El respondió el beso eh hizo un movimiento para quedar sobre la chica, también el beso se fue profundizando y fue perdiendo toda la "inocencia" que tenia en un principio.

Shikamaru – gimió la chica cuando su actual novio empezó a besarle el cuello.

Hm… - fue la única respuesta que recibió de él, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado besando su cuello, las manos de la chica se fueron al cabello de shikamaru desatando su enmarañada colita.

El chico se detuvo un momento para tomar aire esta vez el chico tomo la iniciativa y fue quitándole poco a poco la remera Ino hasta dejarla solo con su corpiño blanco, cuando termino de hacer esto ella le quito su chaqueta chunnin y su remera, dejando ver sus músculos.

Eres tan lindo… -dijo la chica casi en un suspiro.

Tú eres hermosa -dijo este en su oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después, en la casa de Sakura.

Donde esta Ino!! – grito Sakura furiosa.

Debe estar llegando – intento calmarla Tenten.

¡Hola!!! –grito Ino entrando por la puerta.

Donde estabas, estamos para festejar tu cumpleaños –dijo aun enojada Sakura.

Yo solo estuve atendiendo un asunto –dijo Ino picadamente.

¿Co…cómo qué atendiendo un asunto? –dijo Hinata mirando a Ino sorprendida.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior e intento buscar una buena forma de decirles a sus amigas que tenía novio… y como no la encontró.

¡Shikamaru me pidió que sea su novia!!!! –grito Ino emocionada.

¿¿¿Qué??? –preguntaron Sakura, Hinata y Tenten sorprendidas.

Como lo escucharon –dijo Ino feliz- y por cierto yo tengo novio y ustedes no.

No seas presumida –dijo Tenten- y…

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ino!!! –dijeron ellas mientras Hinata extendió la mano donde tenia el regalo para que Ino lo tomara.

Gracias –dijo Ino tomando el regalo.

Ino abrió el regalo con impaciencia y se encontró con el kimono. La cara de Ino expresaba mucha felicidad el kimono le gusto mucho y hasta empezó a probárselo.

Te queda hermoso –dijo Tenten mirando de pies a cabeza a Ino.

Sí tiene razón te vez como una dama muy elegante –dijo Hinata.

¡Gracias chicas me encanta! –dijo Ino.

Bueno ¿a donde vamos a ir a comer? –dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigas.

Tenemos una reservación para comer en el restaurante más importante en toda konoha –dijo Hinata.

Sí, Ino no se equivocaba en ese día sucedían cosas buenas. Que sus amigas le hayan comprado el kimono del que se había enamorado hace dos días y lo de Shikamaru fue la razón principal. Sin duda ese era su día favorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola uff si que me quedo largo este capítulo espero que les guste dejen


	7. Despertando nuevos sentimientos

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Séptimo capítulo: despertando nuevos sentimientos.

Capitulo de dedicado a: Hinata

Amores no correspondidos. Son los amores más crueles de todos, ya que estos se sufren en soledad y carcomen el corazón. Hinata entendía mucho de ellos, a los 12 años ella se había enamorado de Naruto pero no hace mucho ella se había enterado de que él amaba a otra. Desde entonces trataba de olvidarlo y dentro de poco seguro lo conseguiría. Pero después de los amores no correspondidos llega la parte más difícil, poder abrirse a un nuevo amor que pueda llevar a la felicidad.

Hinata Hyuuga estaba preparándose para ir a entrenar. Pero desde ayer estaba un poco perturbada no por que haya pasado algo en el cumpleaños de ino sino por que desde el último encuentro con naruto le había quedado grabado en la mente el "nosotros", aunque desde hace unos días ella pensaba que lo había superado aun le dolía.

Se puso su campera y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban su hermana y su primo.

¿Dónde esta mi padre? –pregunto Hinata.

Tuvo que ir hablar con los ancianos de la familia –respondió su primo.

Ah… bueno yo ya tengo que irme –dijo Hinata.

Salio del comedor y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban sus compañeros y su sensei.

Hinata hoy entrenaras con Kiba, y Shino tú entrenaras conmigo –dijo Kurenai.

Hinata y Kiba empezaron a entrenar como era costumbre el Inuzuka tomaba la ventaja y como la Hyuuga estaba muy desconcentrada, él le lanzo varios kunais que no pudo esquivar fácilmente y uno se le clavó en el brazo.

Hinata – grito el Inuzuka preocupado antes de correr hacia donde estaba ella - ¿te encuentres bien? –quitándole lo mas delicadamente posible el kunai.

Si estoy bien kiba-kun – dijo esta intentando no mostrar su dolor.

Será mejor que te cure la herida podría infectarse – acercándose mas a ella para ver la herida.

Cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara apartara el brazo – no hace falta kiba-kun yo puedo curarme – dijo sin sonar descortés.

¿Estas segura? –dijo el extrañado por su reacción.

Si... –dijo esta sacando unas vendas para su herida.

Creo que será mejor que terminemos el entrenamiento aquí -dijo el chico - además tengo hambre.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica – yo… traje comida ya que no había desayunado si quieres puedes comerla – dijo señalando la mochila.

Enserio gracias hinata –dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero… y tu que comerás – sonando un poco preocupado.

Creo que hay suficiente para los dos

Ah por cierto hinata – dijo el inuzuka - ¿recuerdas lo de la cita?

S-si – dijo la chica

¿Que te parece si salimos hay a la tarda? Claro si no tienes nada que hacer – dijo el chico sonrojado

m-me parece perfecto kiba-kun – dijo la hyuuga

Que bueno – dijo el emocionado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se había levantado tarde esa mañana. Se preparo rápidamente para el entrenamiento, mientras pensaba que actitud tomar con el Uchiha. Ella estaba muy confundida por su comportamiento de hace unos días, no entendía porque se había entregado a ese beso.

Salió de su casa y se encamino muy pensativa hacia el campo se de entrenamiento. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esa pregunta no dejaba su mente tranquila.

Llego al sitio del entrenamiento, se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke entrenando, mientras Kakashi leía su Icha Icha paredise.

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!!!- dijo Naruto distrayéndose de su pelea y recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de Sasuke.

Buenos días Sakura - dijo el Uchiha con tono amable.

Buenos días chicos- dijo ella en tono quedo.

La Haruno estaba notoriamente distraída cosa que llamo la atención de su ex-sensei, y a su vez Sasuke le dirigía a la chica unas miradas curiosas. Entonces a Kakashi se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

Oye, Naruto necesito mostrarte algo para mejorar tus técnicas - dijo Kakashi de forma que se noto que tenía más en sus planes.

A por cierto Sakura cura las heridas de Sasuke- dijo Kakashi con tono pícaro.

Está bien, Kakashi - dijo Sakura algo sonrojada, ya había captado la intención de su ex-sensei.

Naruto y Kakashi se fueron y dejaron a la joven pareja. La kunoichi se acerco cautelosamente al shinobi, como tratando de asegurarse que él no haría nada.

¿Qué pasa ahora me tienes miedo?- dijo Sasuke de forma burlona.

Pues…yo- trato de decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

No te preocupes, no haré nada- dijo él de forma tranquila.

Ella se acerco a Sasuke y preparándose para curarlo. Él se relajo mientras que la kunoichi pasaba sus delicadas manos por sus heridas.

¿Por qué regresaste?- pregunto ella un poco triste mientras curaba la ultima herida del muchacho.

Me encantaría decírtelo pero creo que ahora no es el momento- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Y ¿cuándo crees que sea el momento?- dijo ella tristemente.

No te preocupes creo que será pronto- dijo Sasuke mirándola con una de sus típicas sonrisa- mejor seguimos entrenando Naruto y Kakashi no deben tardar mas de media hora en llegar.

Si tienes razón- dijo ella tomando una pose defensiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto una joven pareja caminaba de la mano, hacia la casa del chico.

Oye Shikamaru –dijo Ino.

¿Qué? – dijo él monótonamente.

¿Por qué de repente esta decisión de invitarme a comer en tu casa?

Tks eres mi novia tengo que invitarte a comer a mi casa – dijo Shikamaru.

Pero estarán tus padres – dijo ella un poco asustada.

Ino, tú conoces a mis padres desde siempre – dijo el un poco fastidiado.

Pero ¡ya no es lo mismo no lo entiendes! Ahora soy tu novia que tal si no les parezco una buena novia para ti – dijo ella histérica.

¡Ino! – grito el – no seas problemática además a mis padres le caes bien no importa si eres mi amiga o mi novia – tomándola de la mano- todo estará bien.

Caminaron hasta la casa en un silencio de muerte mientras el la tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarla, llegaron a la puerta y el la miro a los ojos y le dijo –tranquila Ino no sucede nada- abrió la puerta.

Mamá ya llegamos – dijo el chico al entrar, ino lo seguía de cerca.

Hola chicos – dijo Yoshino Nara desde la cocina - pasen enseguida esta el almuerzo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, poco después llego Shikato Nara y se sentó enfrente de Shikamaru.

Ah por cierto shikamaru – dijo Yoshino – la Hokage-sama te estaba buscando.

¿No sabes para que? – pregunto el chico.

No en realidad no –dijo ella sirviendo la mesa.

Bueno después le preguntare –dijo finalmente este.

Yoshino termino de servir la mesa, almorzaron y luego siguieron las típicas preguntas de madre celosa pero exceptuando eso fue una buena experiencia.

Adiós Shikamaru – dijo la chica.

Adiós Ino – dijo este besándola suavemente – hasta luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hyuuga se estaba preparando para la "cita" con el Inuzuka aunque sabia que no era nada demasiado importante ella decidió ir algo mas arreglada de lo común.

Salio de su habitación y corrió hacia la puerta de la residencia hyuuga dejando a su primo y a su hermana algo sorprendidos.

Fue al lugar donde se suponía se debía encontrar con kiba y poco después llego él.

Hola Hinata – dijo Kiba mirando a la chica.

Hola Kiba-kun – dijo la chica al verlo.

Te ves muy bien – dijo el sonrojándose un poco y también haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Gra-gracias – dijo ella.

Sabes. Eh oído de un lugar muy lindo en el bosque –dijo el mirando a la chica – ¿te gustaría que fuéramos allí? –rascándose la cabeza.

Si me encantaría – dijo ella un poco apenada.

Bueno entonces vamos – dijo el empezando a caminar seguido por la chica.

Pasaron un largo rato caminando en el bosque por lo que parecía un sendero pero parecía que hacia mucho tiempo nadie pasaba por allí.

¿Seguro que es por aquí Kiba? – pregunto la chica hacia mucho tiempo que estaban caminando y se estaba cansando.

Si ya estamos por llegar –dijo él mirando a la chica.

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a un claro lleno de flores de todos colores y un rió que pasaba por el medio de este.

¿Qué te parece? – pregunto el Inuzuka.

Es muy lindo Kiba-kun – dijo ella maravillada.

Ve sentemos allá – señalando un lugar cerca de río y empezando a caminar.

Si – dijo siguiéndolo de cerca.

El chico se sentó en el pasto seguido de la chica se quedaron un largo rato mirando la naturaleza o por lo menos Hinata lo hacia por que kiba estaba muy ocupado mirándola. Cuando la hyuuga se dio cuenta se puso totalmente roja. La atención del chico la tenía algo nerviosa pero no era algo que le desagradara.

Oye Kiba se esta haciendo tarde creo que será mejor que me valla - dijo Hinata levantándose.

Claro- dijo el también levantándose – ¿iras a tu casa?

No primero iré a lo de Ino – dijo Hinata

Ah bueno entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo el

Chau -dijo la chica

Se dirigió a la casa de Ino, toco la puerta y en cuentón de minutos estaba sentada en la sala de la chica y hablándole.

Hinata se más clara ¿Qué sientes en realidad con Kiba?-pregunto Ino mirando a su amiga con una expresión confusa.

No se Ino eso es lo que estoy tratando de entender –dijo Hinata mirando al suelo.

Bueno déjame ayudarte –dijo Ino.

E…está bien –dijo Hinata un poco insegura.

Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Kiba?-Interrogo la Yamanaka.

Yo… yo me siento cómoda, segura, confortada y feliz – dijo haciendo una pausa- no es lo mismo que con mis demás amigos.

¿Entonces tú estás enamorada de él?- dijo Ino.

No se, no estoy segura, además no se que siente él por mi –dijo Hinata un tanto insegura.

¡Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes! ya sabes para aclarar las cosas –dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

Ino-chan no puedo hacer eso –dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

¿Y por qué no?-dijo confundida Ino.

Porque no estoy segura y si él no sintiera lo mismo yo…yo arruinaría nuestra amistad –dijo la Hyuuga con tono triste.

Hinata no seas negativa y si él si siente algo por ti, nunca sabrás que va a pasar si no lo intentas –dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga de forma esperanzadora.

Si, tienes razón pero quizás lo haré después –dijo Hinata juntando sus dedos.

Eso está mejor –dijo Ino contenta.

Bueno ya es tarde creo que debería ir a la mansión –dijo la Hyuuga.

La kunoichi de cabello oscuro se encamino hacia la puerta, y su amiga la seguía. Hinata salio de la casa y se despidió de su amiga. Camino en dirección a su casa muy distraída, cuando llego se dirigió a su habitación y no se molesto en saludar a nadie. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Después de los amores no correspondidos llega un periodo en el que la persona se niega a enamorarse para evitar sufrir. Esto era lo que le sucedía a Hinata no podía aceptar que se estaba enamorando, no quería que le sucediera con Kiba-kun, pero parte de ella no podía negarse a que ese amor creciera dentro ella.

-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-

Bueno lamento la súper demora pero es que no tuve tiempo para pensar en una continuación. Gracias por leer y perdón otra vez por la demora…tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible ôOô y de hacerlos un poco más largos bueno.


	8. Amistad y un poco más

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Octavo capítulo: amistad y un poco más

Capitulo de dedicado a: Tenten

Amistades… la amistad en sí es una relación muy compleja entre dos personas, en ella este par de personas se conocen, se comprende, se acompañan cuando una de estas pasa por un momento difícil, se prestan un hombro cuando uno necesita llorar. Esa clase de amistad es la que tienen Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino. Pero Hay algunas amistades más complejas que esa, están las amistades no reciprocas en que uno da todo sin obtener nada del otro, están las amistades por conveniencia, están también las amistades de la infancia que no maduran y se terminan deshaciendo, están las amistades momentáneas que duran un tiempo y luego desaparecen quedando solo un agradable recuerdo, y están también esas amistades que se convierten en algo más, haciendo que las personas dentro de esta empiecen a sentir no solo amistad por el otro.

Tenten estaba terminando su entrenamiento con Neji y desde que habían empezado este estaba muy distraído, esto no era algo que se viera normalmente e hizo que ella se preocupara. Ella lanzo un kunai y este rozo la mejilla de su compañero causando un corte superficial y un pequeño sangrado que bajo hasta el cuello de su compañero.

Neji, lo siento ¿Estás bien?-dijo ella dejando su pose de ataque.

Si, no es nada -dijo el secando con el puño el hilo de sangre que provenía de su cortadura.

De veras lo siento pero es que pensé que lo esquivarías –dijo Tenten tratando de disculparse.

Descuida solo es un corte –dijo el tratando de que su compañera se calmara.

Neji ¿Qué ocurre hoy estas muy distraído? –pregunto ella muy preocupada.

Solo son algunos temas familiares –dijo él mirando hacia otro lado evitando los ojos de la kunoichi.

Ah, entiendo –dijo ella resignada.

Sabía que a Neji no le gustaba hablar de su familia, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que se conocían el nunca le contaba de su situación familiar y ella no creía que esa sea la primera.

Sí me necesita para algo solo dímelo ¿sí? –dijo ella cortésmente mientras sacaba un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo para limpiar la sangre.

Colocó el pañuelo en el cuello del shinobi y empezó a limpiar la sangre que se encontraba allí, luego comenzó hacer lo mismo a la herida. Al terminar miro al chico a los ojos.

Sí –dijo Neji contestando la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

Se alejo un poco de la kunoichi y fue hacia donde se encontraban las cosas de ella. Las tomo y se las entrego a Tenten en la mano.

Hemos terminado por hoy, no creo que nos sirva mucho seguir entrenando mientras me encuentre tan pensativo –dijo este para luego voltearse para marcharse.

Tenten sabía que si dejaba que Neji se fuera no podría enterarse de lo que le sucedía. Así que casi instintivamente tomó el brazo de él. EL Shinobi volteo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado.

Ah…yo…Neji ¿no quieres dar un paseo?-dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Si, claro no veo inconveniente –dijo él volviendo a adoptar su actitud normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun no entendía como había llegado allí… bueno en realidad si entendía como había llegado allí, tsunade le había dado una misión que involucraba dejar un mensaje en la aldea oculta de la arena. Cosa que no le agradaba para nada por que allí estaba ella… Temari, aunque por el momento no la había visto. Ino se encontraba en la habitación de la posada que compartía con Shikamaru, claro que con dos camas separadas.

Shika-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir aquí?- pregunto la chica mirando por la ventana.

El chico le dio un vistazo a ino y luego volvió a posar su vista en el techo- nos tenemos que quedar aquí por dos días más y luego regresaremos a konoha.

Shika –dijo le chica con un tono travieso en la voz.

El chico giro la cabeza para ver como ino se abalanzaba sobre él.

Shika – repitió la chica - ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí un rato? –empezando a besarlo pero alguien toco la puerta.

El kasekage solicita su presencia – se oyó la voz de un chunnin del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya vamos –respondió shikamaru e instantáneamente la chica se separo de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A donde vamos TenTen?-pregunto Neji.

Espera a que lleguemos –dijo ella levándolo por el brazo.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar a su destino. Se encontraban caminando por un hermoso parque, se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo.

¿Te gusta este lugar Neji?-pregunto la kunoichi.

Es un lugar muy bonito-dijo él con el mismo tono frió de siempre.

Si –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de la acción de la chica se produjo un gran silencio entre ellos, pero no uno incomodo. Era uno de esos momentos que solo ellos podían compartir. No necesitaban palabras, siempre podían entenderse de esa forma.

Tenten –nombro el Hyuuga.

¿Qué sucede Neji? –dijo ella mirándolo de forma interrogante.

Lo que sucedió hoy, la razón por la que yo estaba tan distraído es…-dijo pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

Neji, no tienes que decirme si no quieres, yo entiendo y no necesito que me des explicaciones –dijo ella de forma dulce mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero yo si quiero decírtelo –dijo el joven entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Bueno…entonces continua –dijo ella no muy segura.

Ella se encontraba muy sorprendida, él nunca le hablaba de su familia. Lo miró impaciente pero a la vez muy preocupada. Neji tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió sin basilar.

Lo que ocurre es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas –dijo él dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

Muchas cosas…-repitió Tenten casi inconcientemente.

Cosas como las personas que me rodean y lo que ellas significan para mí –dijo Neji apretando sus manos de forma posesiva pero sin lastimarla.

Entendió lo que el Hyuuga quiso decir pero no dijo nada. Solo le dio un beso en la frente y volvió acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de muchacho. Él la miro y acomodo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí –confeso Neji

Y tú para mí –dijo ella con cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se había levantado un poco enferma ese día y por eso no pudo asistir a la práctica. Había tomado su temperatura y era de unos 39º.

No debería levantarme de la cama en estas condiciones –se dijo a si misma, mientras con dificultad se dirigía al teléfono.

Marcó el número de Hinata, porque ella seguro podría venir a ayudarla.

Hola residencia Hyuuga, Hanabi al habla –dijo la voz de la hermana menor de Hinata del otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Hanabi, habla Sakura. ¿Se encuentra tu hermana? -pregunto la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Sí ya te comunico -dijo hanabi soltando el teléfono.

Sakura espero unos minutos, mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar

a Hanabi gritándole a Hinata que la buscaban. Sinceramente no podía creer que su amiga se dejara mandar por su hermana, si tuviera una hermana menor así la pondría en su lugar Chaa!! Pero una voz familiar saco a Sakura de sus raras divagaciones.

Hola Sakura-san –dijo Hinata con su típico tono amable.

Hola Hinata, bueno yo te llamaba para pedirte un muy pequeño favor –Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

No lo gustaba pedirles favores a sus amigas, en realidad no lo gustaba pedir favores a nadie. Cuando lo hacía se sentía débil o mejor dicho la hacía sentir una carga.

Si, claro lo que necesites solo dímelo –dijo Hinata un tanto preocupada.

Bueno yo necesito que me cuides por que estoy enferma –dijo Sakura con desanimo muy notorio en la voz.

Enferma no te preocupes ya voy nos vemos –dijo Hinata antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar a Sakura sin posibilidad de decir nada más.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa colgó el teléfono, caminó hasta su habitación lentamente, abrió con lentitud la cortina y luego la ventana. El sol entro en el cuarto calentándola.

Sakura se acostó en su cama, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran. Esta la llevo a la misma persona que le llevaba cuando ella tenía 12 años…Sasuke Uchiha. La pelirosa dejo escapar una leve e irónica risa. No importaba cuanto tratara de olvidar al uchiha, este siempre encontraba la forma de apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

La kunoichi empezó a recordar sus días con el equipo 7, en esos momentos ella prácticamente sofocaba a Sasuke con su presencia, pero nunca se había atrevido a pasarse de eso y ahora era gracioso ver como la situación se había invertido. Él que antes trataba de alejarla, la estaba buscando y no solo eso sino que también la había besado.

Unos toques en la puerta de la habitación hicieron que Sakura se levantara y fuera a abrirla. Para encontrarse con su amiga Hinata.

Sa…Sakura-san lo…lo siento pero co…como no atendías la puerta me decidí a entrar –dijo la Hyuuga como excusa.

No importa Hinata-chan no es tu culpa es mía porque no te escuche –se disculpo la Haruno.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la casa, Sakura acostada en la cama mientras llamaba a Tsunade-sama para que ella les hiciera saber a sus compañeros la noticia de que esteba enferma, mientras Hinata preparaba el almuerzo. Cuando la Hyuuga termino de cocinar y puso dos platos en el unas bandejas, para llevarlos luego a el cuarto de Sakura.

¿Hinata que crees que debería hacer con respecto a Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura tomando por sorpresa a su amiga mientras miraba al vacío de la habitación.

¿Eh? -dejo escapar la Hyuuga mientras colocaba las bandejas en la cama y miraba con curiosidad a su amiga- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

La verdad no se –dijo la pelirosa- Estoy muy confundida.

Pensé que te avías decidido alejarte de él –comento Hinata mirándole de forma calida.

Sí, pero cada vez que lo veo no puedo sostener por mucho tiempo mi mascara de frialdad –comento Sakura empezando a comer el almuerzo.

No te preocupes Sakura ya encontraras una solución –dijo Hinata animando a su amiga y comenzando a comer también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji y Tenten pasaron un Tiempo más en la sombra del cerezo. Luego caminaron a uno de los puestos de comida de Konoha, se quedaron un rato allí comiendo, después de pagar se retiraron y empezaron a caminar nuevamente por Konoha.

¿Ha sido un día muy tranquilo no crees? –pregunto la kunoichi, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Si tienes razón –dijo el shinobi en un tono normal.

Oye, Neji mañana tendremos una misión a primera hora ¿verdad? –pregunto Tenten mirándolo a los profundos ojos de ese extraño color único de su familia.

Si, será una misión en una aldea a tres días de aquí –contesto Neji.

Ni Gai-sensei, ni Lee irán con nosotros ¿Será raro no crees? -dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.

Si, será diferente –dijo él haciendo una pausa- mira se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

Bueno vamos entonces –dijo ella tomando la dirección hacia su casa.

Caminaron un largo tramo hasta la casa de la kunoichi, cuando llegaron a esta Tenten abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a Neji.

No deja tengo que regresar a la mansión para la cena –dijo él mirándola con cariño.

Ah…bueno entonces nos vemos pronto –dijo ella dispuestas entrar pero una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Oye, Neji…-dijo ella haciendo que su compañero se volteara.

Si que su…-dijo este pero fue interrumpido por la kunoichi que poso sus labios sobre los de él.

El beso fue muy tierno, este era de mucha calidez. En un principio Neji se sorprendió y no reacciono, pero luego correspondió y puso sus manos el la cintura de la muchacha. Se separaron al poco tiempo y él la miro curioso.

¿Qué fue eso? –cuestiono el shinobi mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Fue mi forma de despedirme hasta mañana Neji –dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

Bueno… hasta mañana –dijo el Hyuuga y cada uno tomo su propia dirección.

Tenten cerro la puerta, se dio vuelta, se apoyo en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro de típica enamorado. Preparo las cosas para irse por la mañana y cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a dormir.

A lo largo de tiempo las amistades maduran y cambian ciertos aspectos. La amistad cambia con respecto al ambiente, a la comunicación, y otras cosas dependiendo de que clase de amistad se tenga. Si tomamos nuestro último ejemplo, la amistad que se convierte en algo más, lo que cambia en ella es el sentimiento entre las personas que la componen. En un principio todo parece confuso pero… si uno afronta lo que siente puede que un gran amor crezca. Aun a sí hay que tener cuidado por que un gran amor puede romper una buena amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola Chicas!!!

Como prometí acá les traigo la actualización justo a tiempo o

Gracias por leer, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto nos vemos

Chau!!


	9. Dudas e inseguridades de una kunoichi

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Noveno capítulo: Dudas e inseguridades de una kunoichi

Capitulo de dedicado a: Sakura

Dudas… generalmente se presentan cuando tenemos que tomar una decisión, que cambia de alguna forma nuestra vida. Sakura Haruno sabe mucho sobre dudas. Su vida siempre ha tenido grandes o pequeñas dudas que no la han dejado tranquila.

La primera duda que la dejo sin dormir fue la de pelearse con Ino por el amor de Sasuke. El tiempo sabio que nos hace comprender los errores le hizo a Sakura darse cuenta que no tomo una buena decisión, y por eso volvió a ser amiga de Ino con el tiempo.

La segunda fue elegir esperar a Sasuke o olvidarlo como habían hecho sus fan's e Ino. Al final decidió esperarlo, pero esa larga espera provocó que Sakura acumulara un cierto odio al muchacho, por que él no regresaba.

La tercera gran duda, que todavía hace que nuestra querida Sakura no concilie el sueño, es perdonar a Sasuke, aceptar el sentimiento que siente ella por él u olvidarse de él y hacer que se arrepintiera por dejarla llorando noches enteras por su culpa.

Sakura se despertó temprano más de lo habitual, por causa de la fiebre, se despertó totalmente sudada y con un gran dolor en la garganta. Lentamente Sakura se dirigió al baño y tomó su temperatura corporal, esta era de unos 40º. Mojo una pequeña toalla, la puso sobre su frente para tratar de bajar la fiebre.

La pelirosa se dirigió a su cama y espero a que viniera su nueva o nuevo acompañante. El día anterior, cuando Hinata estuvo en su casa le dijo que no podría venir el día siguiente para cuidarla. Así que hablaría con Tsunade-sama para que mandara a una persona que la acompañe y pueda cuidarla. Sakura suspiro al recordar esto. Ahora no solo era una molestia para su amiga, sino también para algún equipo genin al que le fuera asignado la tarea de cuidarla. Suspiro resignada. No importara que hiciera parecía que siempre era una carga.

La kunoichi no aguanto quedarse acostada mucho tiempo, no aguantaba el olor a sudor que despedía su cuerpo. Se dirigió nuevamente al baño. Abrió la ducha y antes de entrar coloco su camisón en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Entro en la ducha lentamente para asegurarse de no caerse.

El agua fría mojo la piel pálida de la kunoichi, provocando que los músculos de la chica se relajaran un poco. Después de bañarse la kunoichi seco rápidamente su pelo, fue a su habitación, cambio sus sabanas, se puso otro camisón y se acostó.

Todavía tenía fiebre pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor, pero su dolor en la garganta seguía completamente igual. Probablemente tuviera faringitis. Antes de que Sakura continuara auto diagnosticándose la enfermedad que tenía, una persona toco la puerta.

¡Ya voy!-grito Sakura desde la cama.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron. La kunoichi de pelo rosado se levanto y fue pesadamente hasta la puerta y al abrirla.

Hola, disculpen la demora pero es que me siento un poco pesada –dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado termino de abrir la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa algo extraña.

¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Y donde están los genin que vendrían? –Le pregunto la muchacha a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

Con cierto toque de de curiosidad y confusión, se encontraba frente a ella nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke uchiha.

¿De qué genins hablas? –pregunto el Uchiha sin responder a las preguntas de Sakura.

De los que vendrán a cuidarme –dijo la kunoichi casi sin pensar.

No vendrá ningún genin, a la persona que le encargaron cuidarte es a mí –dijo el shinobi mirándola de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esas misiones no son para genins? –cuestiono la pelirosa muy confundida.

Tengo que hacerlo como parte de mi servicio comunitario –comento el shinobi un poco molesto por recordarlo.

Ah… bueno en ese caso pasa –dijo la chica corriéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo dentro de la casa, Sakura cerró la puerta e iba a voltearse para hablar con el Uchiha cuando este la tiro contra la pared. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él la sostenía por el brazo empujándola contra la pared. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, por que Sasuke acerco su cara a la de ella y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella. Podía sentir el aliento de él contra tus mejillas.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y la situación no ayudaba mucho. No podía distinguir si el calor que sentía era por la situación o por la fiebre. Pero tan rápido como Sasuke se acerco se alejo dejando a la kunoichi muy confundida.

Tienes mucha fiebre no deberías estar levantada –dijo él con preocupación.

S…si claro, ya voy a mi ha…habitación – balbució la muchacha para luego caminar dudosamente al cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la "reunión" con el kasekage el día anterior, Shikamaru e Ino fueron invitados a cenar con él y sus hermanos. En un primer momento ella trato de negarse, realmente no quería ver a Temari. Pero luego por respeto a su anfitrión termino accediendo.

La cena ocurrió sin contratiempos, a pesar de que Ino se sintió incomoda, como observada. Pero de todas las cosas que le molestaban la peor de todas era tener que verla a Temari. La razón por la que a Ino no le agradaba era muy simple, había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencer.

Después que la cena término, los shinobis de la hoja se quedaron unos momentos más hablando de la misión que habían cumplido con el kasekage y sus hermanos. Luego de ello retiraron a la posada donde se hospedaban.

Durmieron apaciblemente todo la noche y se levantaron alrededor de las 11:00 del medio día. La claridad del sol entraba a través de las cortinas blancas del cuarto. Ino termino de desperezarse y busco con la mirada a Shikamaru pero él no se encontraba allí.

De repente una tristeza inexplicable se apodero del pecho de la Yamanaka. Se sentó en la cama, se abrazo a si misma y fijo su mirada en un punto del suelo de la habitación. No entendía por que actuaba así, generalmente ella era muy confiada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dando paso al Nara, que entro lenta y perezosamente como siempre que llevaba un paquete en su mano izquierda. Shikamaru se encontró con la imagen muy desconsoladora de su novia. Dejo e paquete en el piso, se acerco a ella, la abrazo y beso su pelo dulcemente.

Ino estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que no notó que el shinobi había entrado hasta que este la abrazo. Inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos en silencio se separaron. Ambos se miraron como esperando una explicación del otro. Se formo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Shikamaru.

Fui a comprar el almuerzo haciendo una pausa y mirando de reojo el paquete- no quise levantarte, te veías muy linda dormida.

Gracias, pero la próxima vez levántame –dijo haciendo una pausa- no me gusta despertar sola.

Después de eso ambos se prepararon para almorzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, con un pañuelo húmedo sobre su cabeza para bajar la fiebre. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y no había visto a Sasuke desde que este la había mandado a acostarse. Ella estaba realmente muy impaciente, nerviosa, no le gustaba que la gente deambulara por su casa y mucho menos si se trataba del Uchiha.

¡¿Oye Sasuke donde estas?!!-gritó la pelirosa desde su cama.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la kunoichi no volviera a gritar y dando paso a la figura del Ultimo Uchiha. Ella se sorprendió al ver que este traía un par de bandejas que llevaban lo que parecía ser el almuerzo.

¡Hmp! Eres muy ruidosa Sakura –comento Sasuke con un poco de molestia en la voz.

La kunoichi frunció el seño ante el comentario, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, por que el Uchiha se sentó en la cama. Apoyando una de las bandejas en el regazo de Sakura y la otra sobre el suyo.

¿Qué es? –pregunto la kunoichi mirando con un poco de curiosidad la comida.

Es una receta de mi madre –dijo el muchacho haciendo una pausa y dejando que se viera en su mirada un deje de tristeza- La encontré unos días después de regresar a mi casa.-finalizo su frase y recuperando su mirada normal.

Se ve delicioso –dijo Sakura tomando sus palillos y probando la comida.

Ella siguió comiendo, hasta que se sintió observada. Levanto tímidamente la sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen del shinobi mirándola expectante y sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. Se sintió nerviosa, volvió su mirada a su plato y trato de ignorar su mirada. Paso unos minutos tratando de ignorar al Uchiha pero no pudo contra su curiosidad y miro para cerciorarse de que ya no la miraba, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Allí seguía mirándola sin siquiera cambiar de expresión. Sakura pudo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba por sus mejillas. Se culpo a sí misma por dejar que le afectara tanto algo vano.

Mientras tanto Sasuke disfrutaba del observar a la pelirosa. Le divertía ver como trataba de ignorarlo sin conseguirlo y como se sonrojaba cuando volvía a mirarlo. Esas actitudes de ella la hacían ver inocente y frágil cosa que le gustaba al muchacho. Para el Uchiha eso era el paraíso le gustaría que todo los días fueran así. La idea de lo estupido que había sido al rechazarla cuando eran más pequeños cruzo por su mente.

¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-preguntó la kunoichi un tanto irritada.

No nada de eso –comento el shinobi con su típico tono neutro.

¿Entonces?-pregunto ella más irritada que antes.

Entonces ¿Qué?-cuestionó él.

Entonces ¿Qué tanto me miras?-dijo la muchacha ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que la quedaba

Es que te ves muy bonita así –dijo el shinobi, provocando que el sonrojo de la pelirosa aumentara.

Ah…yo…gracias –balbució la kunoichi avergonzada.

De nada –dijo Sasuke por fin comiendo lo que había en su plato.

Hubo un gran y molesto silencio, en el que cada uno se dedico a comer. Cuando terminaron Sasuke se llevo los platos y los lavo. No regreso a la habitación después de terminar y eso hizo que Sakura se pusiera histérica.

¡Oye Sasuke deja de merodear por mi casa, se supone que viniste cuidarme! –grito la kunoichi desde la habitación.

¡Hpm!-"dijo" Sasuke entrando en el cuarto-¿Qué ocurre?

No me gusta que merodees por mi casa así como así –dijo la kunoichi haciendo un puchero.

Que molesta que eres –murmuro Sasuke pensando que la muchacha no lo había escuchado.

Molesta…sí sabes a pesar de todo creo que eso es lo único que puedo ser para ti-dijo ella por lo bajo.

Él la escucho pero no comento nada. No por que no quisiera sino por que no sabía que decir. Miro a Sakura por sobre su hombro ella jugaba con sus manos, como lo hacía Hinata. Se sentía avergonzada y algo tonta Se suponía que tenía que hacer de cuenta de que el Uchiha ya no le afectaba pero no lo conseguía.

¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Qué acaso no te iba bien con la chica pelirroja? –pregunto primero con seriedad y luego con burla.

Yo nunca tuve nada con Karin –dijo Sasuke volteándose a verla.

Si y yo nací ayer –contesto Sakura.

Crees de verdad que me fijaría en alguien como ella, pensé que me conocías bien-dijo haciendo una pausa para luego continuar-además ella estas enamorada de Suigetsu y se fueron juntos cuando termine mi venganza.

Aun no has respondido lo primero –dijo ella mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Todavía tengo que resurgir mi clan y como este es el lugar de origen de la familia no vi mejor lugar para que hacerlo –contesto Sasuke.

¿Entonces por eso me besaste? Solo por lo de tu clan –dijo Sakura con algo de enojo en su voz.

Yo no dije eso –contesto molesto.

Pero lo diste a entender –contesto ella tratando de no llorar, miró hacia y bajó su mirada.

El shinobi se camino hacía ella. Se sentó en la cama, se acerco a la muchacha y la tomó por el mentón.

¡¡¡¿¡Qué crees qué haces!?!!!!-grito la kunoichi furiosa.

Nunca entiendes nada ¿verdad?-dijo él mirándola sin inmutarse.

¡Déjame en paz! –chillo la muchacha forcejeando para soltarse.

Sasuke la tomó más fuerte del mentón y con su otra mano inmovilizo las de la muchacha. Mientras tanto ella se encontraba muy mal, le daba miedo esa parte posesiva de Sasuke, pero no estaba mal solo por eso sino por que en un momento se había ilusionado pensando que él sentía algo por ella.

¡Sakura yo no te bese por lo de mi clan! -dijo él levantando la voz.

La kunoichi se detuvo, y lentamente levantó su vista para situarla en los ojos negros del shinobi.

¿En…entonces por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto casi en susurro la muchacha.

Por que quería hacerlo…por que necesitaba hacerlo –respondió con ¿dulzura?

A Sakura le tomó unos segundos asimilar la noticia, cuando lo hizo primero sonrío como idiota, luego se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. No era una declaración de amor pero con solo eso Sakura era feliz.

Dudas a veces es bueno tenerlas, son las que nos hacen no ser ingenuas y nos permiten ser precavidos. Pero a veces estas nos alejan de ciertas cosas que nos hacen bien, por eso hay que saber como manejarlas, asegurarse de que no se salgan de nuestras manos por que sino podríamos terminar arrepintiéndonos por tomar la decisión equivocada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno Cáp. 9 arriba gracias por los reviews


	10. Celos

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Décimo capítulo: celos

Capitulo de dedicado a: Ino

Celos… típico sentimiento de cualquier persona enamorada. Este puede presentarse de formas sutiles, como cuando Tenten aleja a las fans de Neji; de forma imperceptibles que intentan llamar la atención de la otra persona por medio de fastidios, como por ejemplo la forma en la que actúa Suigetsu con Karin; de formas quizás muy extrañas e insólitas que pueden afectar a la relación en sí. Y una persona que entiende muy bien de celos es Ino Yamanaka.

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación donde se hospedaban ella y Shikamaru. La muchacha guardaba todas sus cosas y las de su novio en la mochila. Mientras el muy perezoso la miraba hacerlo desde la cama.

Listo, ya está todo empacado podemos irnos cuando quieras –dijo la rubia a su novio.

¿No crees que estás exagerando?-preguntó el shinobi.

No ¿porqué lo dices?-cuestionó la muchacha que obviamente ya quería irse de allí.

Sería mejor quedarnos y descansar unos días –contestó él con pereza.

La kunoichi puso cara de fastidió.

Shikamaru ya te dije que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí –dijo la rubia.

No entiendo ¿Por qué quieres irte? –cuestiono el sentándose.

Es…que solo no me gusta el ambiente –_mintió _la muchacha.

El shinobi se tomo su tiempo para mirarla de arriba abajo. Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo se notaba por el tono de su voz, su repentino nerviosismo y su mirada.

Que problemática eres ¿Por qué mientes ahora? –preguntó él.

¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy mintiendo –contesto a la defensiva.

Ino te conozco _se_ que no estás diciendo la verdad – dijo con tono serio.

Olvídalo pensarías que es tonto –dijo con tristeza.

Y ¿por que crees que pensaría que es tonto? –cuestiono muy serio.

Porque te conozco –dijo en susurro ella.

Shikamaru se levanto lentamente, se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Para luego susurrarle al oído la típica palabra, que según él la caracterizaba- Problemática.

Siempre supiste que lo era –dijo ella tomando una de sus manos que se encontraba en su hombro.

Sabes que nunca me ha importado –dijo el dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

¿Qué haremos al final? –cuestionó ella rompiendo el ambiente.

Shikamaru suspiro y luego le contestó.

Nos vamos está noche ¿feliz? –preguntó mirándola con cariño.

Si mucho –respondió ella con un tono muy infantil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se había quedado a dormir esa noche en casa de Sakura. Luego de lo sucedido el día anterior ellos habían hablado seriamente sobre parte de sus vidas, cuando terminaron Sasuke hizo la cena. La verdad ella durmió muy bien esa noche, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba a unas habitaciones de allí.

Sakura se despertó temprano por la mañana y al sentirse ligeramente mejor se levantó a hacer el desayuno. Salió de su cuarto y muy despacio con el fin de no hacer ni el más leve sonido, bajo las escaleras, caminó hasta llegar a la cocina y allí se puso a cocinar.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando hubo terminado de prepara la mesa, se dirigió al living donde se encontraba Sasuke durmiendo. Se acercó a él y cuando estaba apunto de moverlo para despertarlo.

Deberías estar descansando en este momento –dijo el shinobi sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

Lo siento pero…como me sentía mejor decidí levantarme para hacer el desayuno –se disculpó la muchacha bajando su cabeza.

No importa –dijo esté para luego levantarse.

¿Siempre tienes que ser tan frió? –preguntó Sakura con un leve fastidio.

Es algo necesario para un buen shinobi –respondió secamente.

Hay buenos shinobis que no son fríos todo el tiempo –le discutió la muchacha.

Es cierto pero yo no soy ese tipo de shinobi –contestó mientras se levantaba.

No se porque me enamore de ti –pensó en voz alta.

Hmp… eso solo lo sabes tú –dijo un poco ofendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A donde vas? Ya nos hemos despedido de todos –cuestionó una joven rubia.

Temari-san dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme regresare pronto –dijo perezoso, antes de irse por la puerta.

A pesar de que ella fuera una mujer muy fuerte por fuera, en su interior como la mayoría de las mujeres era insegura. Así que solo dudó un par de segundos decidir que iba a seguirlo.

Lo siguió por unas cuantas calles has llegar al parque. Él solo se quedó parado, hasta que la otra rubia apareció en escena.

Shikamaru quería verte para decirte algo importante –dijo en voz baja la chica de cuatro coletas.

Lo siento Temari pero tengo poco tiempo ¿Podrías decir lo que tengas que decir rápido?-preguntó el Nara.

Si…si claro, Shikamaru yo…-dudó si debía proseguir- yo… te amo –susurro la joven de la arena antes de abrazarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, él asimilando lo que sucedía y tratado de encontrar una respuesta que no sea cruel, mientras ella solo esperaba la respuesta del muchacho.

Temari yo…yo estoy enamorado de Ino, ella es mi novia… y lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos –dijo el un poco triste ante la visión tan vulnerable de la que solo consideraba como su amiga.

A la muchacha le dolió la confesión del moreno, pero ella siempre supo la respuesta, solo lo hizo para sacarse un peso del pecho. Se soltó lentamente del muchacho y susurró algo como "solo gracias por escucharme"

Mientras la Yamanaka, que no entendía ni oía nada. Ella solo malinterpretó lo que vio y su única reacción fue sollozar en voz alta e irse corriendo. Cosa que fue notada por las otras dos personas.

Lo siento pero voy por Ino –dijo Shikamaru comenzando a correr tras su novia, dejando a la kunoichi de la arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa Hyuuga La joven heredera del clan se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto. Ella se estaba tratando de reflexionar sobre su vida, sus decisiones, sus afectos.

Primero analizo la pregunta que quizás todos nos hacemos ¿Qué quiero para mi futuro? Esa pregunta fue fácil de responder, ella quería ser una gran kunoichi, no decepcionar a su familia y ser feliz con la persona que amase. Luego se dio cuenta de que ya tenía uno de sus objetivos cumplidos _no decepcionar a su padre_, también notó que avanzo mucho como kunoichi y cuando llego a su último deseo notó que no sabía exactamente de quien estaba enamorada.

¡Hinata! –Llamó una voz desde fuera de la casa.

¿Tenten-san? –dijo la Hyuuga situando la mirada en su amiga.

Hola –grito la muchacha.

Hinata hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle a su amiga, que subiera y se sentara junto a ella. Y su amiga lo hizo.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó la Hyuuga mirando a la otra muchacha.

Ah yo…vine a ver a tu primo –dijo Tenten algo sonrojada.

Pero…hoy no tenían entrenamiento –afirmó la portadora del byakugan, mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

Si, tienes razón pero yo no vine a entrenar –respondió la maestra en armas, para luego enviar una mirada cómplice a la Hyuuga y que ambas comenzaran a reír.

¿Qué son ustedes exactamente? –preguntó Hinata.

En realidad no sé –respondió la castaña.

Ah… lo siento no debí preguntar –se disculpó.

No, no importa. Aparte la respuesta a tu la pregunta que me hiciste se responderá luego –dijo Tenten para luego sonreír optimista- ¿Y tú qué tal tu vida? Hace mucho que no nos sentamos a hablar.

Yo… bien tuve una misión que me tomó un par de días pero bien, y antes de eso fui a cuidar a Sakura por que me llamó y me dijo que se sentía mal –comentó la Hyuuga.

Si me enteré de lo de Sakura…y también de quien la está cuidando –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa "malvada".

¿Quién la cuida? –preguntó curiosa ante la actitud de su amiga.

Nada más ni nada menos que él gran Sasuke Uchiha –comentó triunfal la maestra de armas.

¿¡Qué!?¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó con sorpresa la Hyuuga.

Veras, cuando Sakura llamo a Tsunade para decir que se sentía mal y pedir que fuera alguien a cuidarla, yo estaba allí y le sugerí que Sasuke era el mejor para esa tarea, además él debí hacer servició comunitario y ella aceptó –dijo Tenten feliz.

Así que tú eres la causante de esta situación –dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Si –contestó la maestra de armas.

¿No crees que Sakura se enojará cuando lo sepa? –cuestionó la portadora del byakugan.

Por eso tú no vas a decírselo –afirmó la castaña.

Hinata suspiró- bueno de todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada.

¿Cómo están las cosas contigo y Kiba? –cuestionó Tenten cambiando el tema radicalmente.

Bien… nada diferente a lo normal –contestó La Hyuuga, con un deje de desanimo.

¿Pero tú ya sabes lo que sientes verdad? –preguntó la maestra de armas.

En realidad no, aún no estoy segura – contestó la portadora de byakugan, jugando con sus dedos.

Hinata… tienes que decidir que es lo que quieres y luchar por eso –sugirió la castaña.

Si, quizás tengas razón –dijo Hinata.

Bueno yo tengo que irme –dijo Tenten antes de levantarse.

Entonces adiós, nos vemos luego –dijo la Hyuuga.

Si, claro Adiós –se despidió la maestra de armas, para Lugo bajar del techo y encaminarse hacia la salida.

Hinata suspiro, sabía que su amiga tenía razón y que debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero le resultaba tan difícil. Ella se levanto y cerro la ventana, Lugo se dirigió a su cama y se acostó pesadamente sobre esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino había llegado a la habitación de la posada, y luego de secar sus lágrimas tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse sin esperar a Shikamaru. Salió de la posada y se dirigió a la salida de la aldea. Cuando se encontraba a unas cuadras de la salida alguien la tomó de la mano.

¿Adonde vas? –cuestionó Shikamaru.

Déjame en paz, vete a ver a tu querida Temari –respondió con despecho la kunoichi.

Ino malinterpretas las cosa –afirmó el Nara.

¿Crees qué soy tonta? ¡No necesito un dibujo para saber que ocurre! –grito la muchacha con enojo.

Ino…-trató de decir el muchacho pero fue interrumpido.

Basta…no juegues conmigo –dijo antes de comenzar a llorar- si quería estar con ella no debiste…ni siquiera pedirme salir con tigo.

Ino…-trató de proseguir pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora que lo que vi fue una alucinación? –gritó, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No Ino, déjame hablar, lo que tú viste fue real pero yo en ningún momento le dije que sí afirmó –joven castaño.

Y ¿que le dijiste? –cuestionó la muchacha.

Ino, no jugaría con tigo y Temari es solo una amiga, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, a pesar de eso lo que yo siento no ha cambiado nada –hizo una pausa- Ino yo te amo y eso no cambiara nunca.

¿Cómo se que no me mientes? –preguntó mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

Tú me conoces y sabes cuando no digo la verdad –afirmó el Nara.

Ella solo volteo y lo abrazo, sabía que en ese momento estaba diciendo la verdad y eso la alegro.

Vamos a Konoha, no es necesario quedarnos más tiempo –anunció el muchacho mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Y ¿tus cosas y la posada? –cuestionó la kunoichi mirándolo.

Arregle eso antes de venir a buscarte –dijo el muchacho.

Ah entonces vamos –afirmó la Yamanaka animada y ya tratando de para las lagrimas.

Te amo –le susurró Shikamaru en su oído.

Yo también –dijo Ino en voz baja.

Celos… a pesar que algunas veces pueden ser correctos, y nos advierten de los engaños, otras veces son solo suposiciones, quizás por que en el fondo somos algo inseguras de nosotras mismas. Pero a veces deberíamos confiar un poco más en la persona que tenemos al lado, por que no hay que olvidar que dicha persona nos ama, o si no aun que sea nos aprecia y no creo (o no me gustaría creer) que haría algo solo para lastimarnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicas bueno gracias por leer y por lo reviews, como prometí aquí está el 10 cap que lo acabo de terminar ayer.


	11. Mis miedos

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Décimo primer capítulo: Mis miedos

Capitulo de dedicado a: Hinata

Miedo… todos sentimos miedo en un momento de nuestras vidas, no hay acepciones de ello, porque por más que aparentemos ser personas fías tenemos sentimientos. Alguien que ha tenido gran experiencia con ese sentimiento es Hinata.

Primero le causaba miedo que los demás Hyuugas la vieran como una pésima kunoichi y por ende una persona completamente inútil para ser la próxima líder del clan.

La segunda causa de su miedo era ser rechazada por Naruto y nunca poder recuperarse de ello.

Y la tercera gran causa de miedo de la joven era y es el confundir sus sentimientos con Kiba, que luego que ambos terminaran peleados y que su amistad sea algo del pasado.

Ella se levantó temprano ese día. Armó su cama y se dirigió al sitió de entrenamiento. Caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar. El área se encontraba bacía, ni una persona a la vista, ni un kunai en el suelo o en los blancos. Había llegado primero, cosa que era muy inusual ya que Kurenai siempre estaba allí primero. Se sentó en un árbol y esperó a que llegaran los demás.

Hola –dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara.

La Hyuuga dio un pequeño salto por el susto, luego lo miró con cara de miedo, para calmarse al notar que era su amigo.

Kiba…no vuelvas a… hacer e…eso –dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Oh, lo siento –dijo el Inuzuka rascándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

No importa, olvídalo… oye Kiba ¿Dónde están Shino y Kurenai-sensei? –cuestionó la kunoichi.

Shino, en una misión y Kurenai-sensei hablando con la Hokage –respondió el muchacho muy tranquilo.

Y ¿Qué haremos entonces? –preguntó la Hyuuga mirándolo a los ojos.

Creo que deberíamos entrenar un rato y luego tomar el día libre –respondió el joven-y ¿Tú que crees?

Yo…creo que… es una buena idea –dijo Hinata dudando.

Entonces comencemos a entrenar –anunció el shinobi adoptando posición de batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la aldea esa misma mañana, caminaron toda la noche para llegar lo antes posible. Estaban muy cansados el viaje había sido agotador y los jóvenes se dirigían a un lugar donde descansar. Se dirigieron a la casa de los Nara.

¡Hola, llegamos! –gritó el shinobi abriendo la puerta.

Hola ya regresaste… ¿Ino? –dijo sorprendida Yoshino Nara.

Hola señora Nara –saludó la rubia.

¿Cuándo llegaron? –cuestionó la madre del shinobi.

Hoy, hace unos minutos –contestó Shikamaru.

Oh entonces deben estar cansados, pónganse cómodos les prepararé algo –dijo la dueña de casa señalando los sillones que estaban en el living.

Gracias –respondieron al mismo tiempo, para luego sentarse.

Se acomodaron en los sillones, uno al lado del otro. Mientras la señora Nara se dirigió a la cocina.

La kunoichi dejo escapar un suspiró de alivio, no podía caminar ni un segundo más. Cerró los ojos, por unos segundos, hasta que sintió la mano del shinobi sobre su cabeza. Él comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la rubia, que luego abrió los ojos.

Sabes, te ves linda así –dijo Shikamaru, tomándola del mentón y mirándola a los ojos.

Enserio –dijo la Yamanaka divertida- gracias.

Se miraban fijo, ignorando cualquier cosa ajena a ellos. Él comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Ino comenzó a cerrar los ojos y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. El shinobi podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha, estaba tentado a besarla en ese momento pero…

Aquí tienen unas tostadas del desayuno y un poco de… ah lo siento no los quise interrumpir –dijo Yoshino avergonzada por arruinar el ambiente y con una bandeja en sus manos.

No, no se disculpe –dijo Ino sonrojada y moviendo sus brazos.

Dejare las cosas aquí y no los molesto más –dijo la Nara dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita y dejando la habitación rápidamente.

Que vergüenza –expreso la kunoichi llevando una mano a su rostro.

El joven corrió la mano de su novia.

¿Por qué? eres mi novia, es común que nos tratemos de esta forma –dijo Shikamaru.

Si… tienes razón –contestó la kunoichi.

Ino… ¿Por qué no continuamos en donde nos quedamos, y luego desayunamos? –sugirió el shinobi.

Si es una buena idea… -contestó la rubia volviendo a la posición anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían terminado de entrenar, era la 1:00 PM. El sol caía de lleno en el campo de entrenamiento y el calor era insoportable. Hinata quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

¿Quieres ir a comer a algún sitio? –cuestionó Kiba mirándola a los ojos.

La Hyuuga lo pensó unos segundos, no estaba segura de que hacer. Sí iba quizás podría aclarar su sentimientos, pero también podría confundirse…

Si… claro por que no –aceptó.

No sabía por que había aceptado, aun que algo le decía que no podía negarse.

Entonces te llevare a comer ramen –dijo el Inuzuka.

Caminaron hasta la aldea, sosteniendo una charla muy amena. Cuando llegaron Kiba la llevo a Ichiraku. Allí se encontraron con Naruto y Naoko. Los saludaron y luego se sentaron en una parte de la barra.

¿Quieres quedarte? Porque sino podemos irnos –preguntó el Inuzuka mirándola.

No te preocupes, Kiba… ya lo supere, si Naruto y Naoko son felices yo estoy feliz por ellos –dijo la Hyuuga convencida.

Que bueno –comentó el Inuzuka.

Si –dijo la kunoichi- por cierto Kiba yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, tú me ayudaste mucho con ese asunto.

De nada Hinata, sabes que yo haría todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder ayudarte en lo que sea –contestó el castaño con un leve sonrojo.

Hinata, se sintió muy confundida en ese momento, se sonrojo, cosa que no era normal si ella solo lo consideraba su amigo. También notó que su amigo era una persona maravillosa y que cuando estaban juntos se sentía muy segura.

¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono el castaño mirando a su compañera que tenía cara de chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

No nada -dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negación- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos pidiendo nuestro ramen?

Si, claro –contestó el shinobi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke no habían mejorado desde la discusión del día anterior. Ella se había quedado ofendida y Sasuke bueno… el no aportó mucho para que Sakura se calmara, aun que luego se arrepintió por ello.

Esa mañana ella había tenido una recaída, había vuelto a tener fiebre y le costaba moverse, probablemente su enfermedad duraría unos cuantos días más.

¿Te sientes mejor? -cuestionó el Uchiha mientras apoyaba un paño frío sobre su cabeza.

Sinceramente…no, ni en lo más mínimo –contestó "entusiasta" la pelirrosa.

¿Qué crees que tengas? –cuestionó le shinobi sentándose en la cama.

En realidad no sé, pero no puede durar mucho más –respondió la muchacha.

¿Aun sigues molesta? –preguntó _tratando_ de no mostrar preocupación.

¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? –dijo la Haruno evadiendo la pregunta.

¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? –cuestionó el shinobi.

Estoy enferma, es eso –contestó enfadada.

Hay… que molesta eres –afirmó el Uchiha.

Si ya lo sé –contestó ella tapándose con las sabanas.

Tenía frío, sabía que el día estaba más caluroso, pero por alguna razón ella tenía frío. No iba a decirle a Sasuke sobre eso, no quería preocuparlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya hacía unos cuantos minutos que habían terminado de almorzar, es más ya habían salido de Ichiraku y en ese momento se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha. Hablaban de muchas cosas de la vida, Hinata noto lo parecida que eran sus opiniones sobre algunos temas.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? –cuestionó el Inuzuka.

No se –respondió, y luego prosiguió- ¿Tú quiere hacer algo en particular?

La verdad no –respondió, y luego miró al perro que los seguía unos metros más atrás - ¿Y tú Akamaru quieres ir a algún lado?

El perro ladro algo que la muchacha no pudo entender, pero que el Inuzuka entendió a la perfección.

Dijo que quería ir al parque, ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó el shinobi mirándola.

La muchacha asintió, y después de ello comenzaron a caminar en dirección al parque. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el pasto, se separaban por uno centímetros.

Es un bello lugar –comento la Hyuuga tratando se sacar un tema de conversación.

Si, tienes razón –dijo el muchacho.

Sabes, no se por que…pero este día no te recuerda a nuestro primer día en la academia –comentó el joven.

En serió –dijo la muchacha- En realidad yo no recuerdo mucho de es día.

¿Cómo que no recuerdas? –Preguntó Kiba- ¿No recuerdas qué ese día entraste toda asustada y qué te pregunte si estabas bien?

Creó que sí pero… no estoy segura –contestó la joven.

A ver déjame tratar de refrescarte la memoria, luego de eso tuvimos una clase con Iruka-sensei y ustedes con una maestra kunoichi. ¿No recuerdas eso tampoco? –cuestionó insistente el castaño.

Creo que si..., luego de eso tuvimos un recreo y en ese momento fue la primera vez que hable contigo y con Shino –dijo Hinata animada por recordar.

Si, tienes razón ya había olvidado eso –dijo el shinobi nostálgico- y la primera vez que fuimos a comer los tres juntos, recuerdo que nos divertimos muchos

¿Cómo puedes recordar todas esas cosas? –cuestionó la joven.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –contestó el castaño.

¿Por qué no podrías? –pregunto la muchacha curiosa.

Porque son nuestro primeros como amigos –respondió sentimental el Inuzuka.

Lo miró atentamente por unos segundos, observando atentamente todos los gestos del joven. Luego sonrió y lo miró con ternura. Aunque muchos pensaran que Kiba era una persona torpe y poco sensible, él en el fondo era dulce y comprensivo.

Si tienes razón…-susurro la joven y se recostó en el pasto, él la imitó- no hay nada mejor que… recordar sobre las personas que nos importan.

Si… sabes tú me importas y mucho –acotó el castaño.

Y tú a mí –dijo la Hyuuga acercándose al muchacho y aforrándose a su brazo.

El Inuzuka comenzó a jugar con los azules y largos cabellos de la joven, ante esto la muchacha solo cerro los ojos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba. Sin previo aviso él beso su pelo, y ante eso la muchacha abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza y dirigió sus intensos ojos blancos a los de su amigo.

Ninguno dijo una palabra, por que en ese momento no eran necesarias, porque cuando conoces mucho a una persona puedes encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos. Kiba comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y Hinata también hizo lo mismo. Hasta que sus labios se posaron uno sobre el otro. Su primer beso fue tímido como pidiendo permiso, pero a la vez fue muy dulce, aunque ese no fue el único ya que vino acompañado de otros más, quizás no tan tímidos pero igual de afectuosos. Cuando estos terminaron ninguno de los dos sabía que responder.

Lo…lo siento –dijo la muchacha tratando de levantarse.

Porque deberías sentirlo –contestó el joven tomándola del brazo y evitando que se levantara- Hinata yo te quiero mucho y… no se lo que tú sientas pero no creo que esté mal.

Kiba… yo también te quiero mucho –dijo en voz baja, muy sonroja y con su vista fija en el suelo.

Él la tomo del mentón, para poder ver su rostro.

No te avergüences, no hay nada por que hacerlo –respondió feliz el muchacho.

Si tienes razón otra vez –dijo para luego sonreír.

Miedos… a veces se van tan rápido como aparece, quizás algunas veces solo se deba a nuestra falta de confianza y escapar de ellos sin dudas solo los alimentara, por eso en algunas ocasiones es mejor enfrentarnos de una vez a estos y talvez nos llevemos una gran sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola chicas! Bueno aquí esta el 11 capi, lamento que sea tan corto pero es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Y también quería agradecerles por los reviews del capi anterior me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo )

Sin nada más que decir gracias por leer y dejen más reviews.


	12. Estabilidad

Kunoichis Desesperadazas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Décimo segundo capítulo: Estabilidad

Capitulo de dedicado a: Tenten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de empezar el capítulo voy a hacer una pequeña descripción física y psicológica de Naoko, porque veo que no lo he hecho aun.

Físicamente: piel de color tostado, figura esbelta, ojos celestes, cabello color rubio oscuro, corto.

Psicológicamente: alegre, risueña, algo metida, pero dulce y compresiva. Es una buena ninja, aunque le cuesta separar sus sentimientos de su razón sobretodo cuando se encuentra en una misión.

(Vestimenta piénsenla ustedes no me justa diseñar trajes)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estabilidad… es algo que todos necesitamos para nuestra vida, tanto en nuestra niñez como en la adultez. Es lo que nos permite hacer planes para el futuro. Pero no solo la necesitamos en nuestro hogar, nuestro trabajo y nuestros estudios… Sino que también la necesitamos en nuestras relaciones cotidianas. Es algo imprescindible por que si una persona no la tiene puede volverse insegura, sensible o quizás la hace volverse cerrada, siempre a la defensiva, eso en casos muy extremos pero vamos a algunos menos raros.

En Konoha hay muchas personas que no tienen estabilidad, y una de ellas es nada más ni nada menos que nuestra querida Tenten. Su familia siempre fue inestable llena de problemas, sus primeras amigas no eran lo que se podría llamar "buenos ejemplos" siempre complicando las cosas envés de solucionarlas, y ahora su relación con Neji, que simplemente no podía dejarla dormir. La verdad nunca había tenido esa clase de problema con él, pero desde la pregunta de Hinata no podido pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué eran ellos en ese momento?

Se levantó muy tarde ese día, a causa de que el anterior se había acostado muy tarde por que Gai-sensei los había llevado a una misión muy peligrosa y larga. Tenten comenzó a prepararse para disfrutar su día libre de una vez. Desayuno y almorzó al mismo tiempo para luego vestirse, peinarse e irse.

Otra vez estaba allí, caminando frente a la puerta de esa mansión, para ir a la aldea. Ese lugar le parecía algo tan intrigante, a pesar de haber ido allí ya muchas veces. Suspiró profundamente como si eso consiguiera alejar los pensamientos, luego prosiguió con su camino hasta la aldea. Llego a Ichiraku en unos minuto, no sabía porque pero en ese momento estaba ansiosa por comer una buena porción de ramen, se sentó en la barra y luego de mirar un poco el lugar…

Señor quiero una buena porción de ramen –dijo en voz alta la castaña.

Enseguida –comento el dueño del lugar.

Tenten estaba totalmente con la guardia baja, cuando un par de brazos fuertes la abrazaron por la espalda, la tomaron por sorpresa.

Hola buenos días –susurro una voz ronca en su oído.

Buenos días Neji –respondió muy sonrojada la muchacha.

¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar entrenando con tu tío –cuestionó la muchacha.

Él no se sentía de todo bien y decidí venir a la aldea –anunció el muchacho tomando un lugar junto a ella.

Ella solo sonrió, se quedaron en silencio, el ordenó algo y luego la miró curioso, sabía que algo no la tenía tranquile pero no podía precisar que era.

¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –cuestionó el joven.

Yo solo vine a pasar el día, por que no tengo nada mejor hacer –contestó la muchacha algo desanimada- ¿Y Hinata como esta?- preguntó nerviosa y tratando de cambiarle el tema.

Ella fue a una misión con Kiba, Naruto y su novia –dijo el Hyuuga.

Esa va ha ser una misión difícil para ella –comento la castaña.

No lo creo, ella es fuerte lo soportara… es más hasta ya debe haberlo superado –anunció Neji mirándola con seguridad, con convicción de lo que decía.

Ella iba a decir algo más sobre el tema pero, en ese momento les sirvieron las porciones de ramen. Sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron a comer.

Y… ¿Qué haremos mañana? –cuestiono tratando de sacar tema.

Tenemos una misión nosotros solos, porque Lee y Gai-sensei quieren tener un entrenamiento especial –contesto el joven con un poco de burla en la última parte y para luego comer una porción del ramen.

¿Entrenamiento especial? –repitió ella con curiosidad.

Si de seguro probaran alguna técnica nueva –comento el Hyuuga.

Debe ser eso –dijo la joven en voz baja.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, pero observándose entre sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión había empezado hace ya unas horas, y el ambiente de ella era muy tranquilo, Naruto y Naike hablaban animadamente, mientras que Kiba y Hinata hacían lo mismo unos metros más atrás. Su objetivo era proteger al jefe de una aldea hasta el fin de un festival que se efectuaría en la misma. Todo parecía muy censillo y no tomaría más de cuatro días.

Naoko disminuyó su velocidad y se puso a la par de el Inuzuka y la Hyuuga.

¿Qué se traen ustedes? Andan muy juntitos cuchicheando –pregunto Naoko algo divertida.

Nada Naoko –respondió –la Hyuuga mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada.

Si claro y yo nací ayer, vamos ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? –expreso la rubia curiosa.

Nada solo amigos –contestó Kiba metiéndose en la conversación al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

Esta bien si ustedes dicen, pero sepan que no me convencen en lo más mínimo –dijo Naoko sin regresar a su posición inicial.

¡Naoko! No ves que el chico perro y Hinata quieren hablar de cosas personales y no pueden si tú estas allí –gritó desde adelante el Uzumaki.

Ok, ya los dejo –respondió la rubia, y sin pensarlo dos veces se adelantó dejando a la parejita solos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos Hinata tenía la vista fija en el suelo, no quería mirar a su _amigo _a los ojos. Se sentía tan avergonzada nunca su cara había estado sonrojada tanto como en ese momento. Y Kiba tampoco se sentía del todo bien no le había gustado negar que sentía algo por ella, pero no podía confirmar algo de lo que no habían hablado. No era que no se quisieran y por eso no querían tener algo más serio, era solo que ella no quería equivocarse, no lo soportareis una vez más, y él lo entendía por eso estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo que ella necesitara para sentirse segura.

Lamento que hayas tenido que meterte –se disculpó la Hyuuga.

Descuida no hay problema –contestó el Inuzuka.

Unos metros más adelante la pareja de rubios hablaban.

No debiste preguntar eso –dijo el joven mirándola de forma acusadora.

Si, lo se pero sabes bien que no puedo quedarme con las palabras en la boca –respondió la joven cabizbaja.

Sabes a veces sería bueno que por lo menos lo intentaras –dijo en forma de reproche el rubio.

La muchacha se sentía muy culpable, no era muy común que se dejara llevar por lo que pensaba. Pero a veces cuando lo hacía terminaba arrepintiéndose de ello.

Lo siento –se expreso la joven.

Olvídalo, no son personar rencorosas no se enojaran –dijo el muchacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa de una rubia, se disputaba una gran discusión entre dos polos casi completamente opuestos, por un lado estaba Ino la incansable muchacha que estaba ansiosa por aprovechar el maravilloso día, y por otro lada se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, el perezoso más grande que se haya visto caminando por las calles de la villa, que se negaba rotundamente a levantarse de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

No puedes permanecer toda tu vida sentado en esa silla –se quejo la rubia.

No planeo hacerlo todo la vida, solo por un rato hoy y quizás mañana –anunció el Nara.

¡Vamos! No puedes quedarte aquí, por favor –rogó la rubia y como no obtuvo respuesta uso su carta del triunfo- solo… hazlo por mí.

Si a Ino le gustaba mucho el chantaje emocional, a decir verdad esa era una de sus mejores habilidades, bueno aparte de se ninja y sin duda le funcionaba. Por que al Nara solo le tomó 10 segundos ser convencido por esa frase. Así que solo bufo y se levantó.

Está bien, pero ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó el joven.

No se pero algo más productivo que estar aquí –respondió la joven.

Y que tal si les decimos a los demás, aparte de Choji, que somos novios –propuso Shikamaru si levantarse de la silla.

No es una mala idea pero… necesitaríamos más tiempo, no es algo que podamos hacer en unas horas –contestó la Yamanaka.

Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? –cuestionó el castaño.

Creo que deberíamos juntarlos a todos nada muy formal, pero con un toque personal –dijo la rubia emocionada por la idea que se formaba en su mente.

No es una mala idea –afirmó el joven

Ves no solo tú tienes buenas ideas –se expresó satisfecha la muchacha.

Nunca he pensado eso, tú eres una persona lista pero muy impulsiva –contestó él divertido, mientras se paraba.

Ja-ja muy gracioso –contestó Ino con sarcasmo, y observando como él se acercaba a ella.

El muchacho se puso frente a ella y rodeo su pequeña cintura, ella solo sonrió.

Y entonces mi querida Ino ¿Qué día será? –preguntó fingiendo un tono formal.

No se… ¿Qué tal dentro de dos días? –dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su pelo y empezaba a jugar con el.

¿No era que necesitábamos más tiempo? –cuestionó Shikamaru.

Si pero dos días es el momento perfecto, nos da tiempo para prepararnos, avisar y para no demorar más las cosas –contestó la rubia feliz.

Con esas razones creo que no puedo objetar nada –dijo el Nara.

Maravilloso, entonces Comencemos con los preparativos –acotó la Yamanaka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día comenzaba a caer, pero ninguno de ellos se molestaba por regresar a su casa. Hace un rato habían senado en uno de los tantos pequeños puestos que había en la villa, y ahora solo caminaba sin rumbo aparente por el parque de Konoha.

Ella por alguna razón no había mencionado nada acerca de cómo se sentía, pero en realidad cría que él ya lo había notado. Neji no necesitaba el Byakugan para saber que algo no andaba bien, pudo notarlo por la forma en que actuaba, siempre cuando ocultaba algo su voz temblaba ligeramente, algo que los demás no notaban pero que a él le resultaba tan obvio. Aun así no quiso decir nada hasta asegurarse que ella no le contaría.

Mañana será un día difícil –expreso la joven, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

No lo creo, la misión es solo escoltar un cargamento importante hacia una aldea no muy lejos de aquí –acotó el joven.

Es verdad –dijo le joven algo distante.

El joven se detuvo en seco, y la castaña solo lo miró extrañada.

¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó Tenten girándose a verlo.

Eso es lo que me preguntó yo desde que empezó el día –Respondió el Hyuuga.

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo ella inclinando su cabeza.

De la forma en como actúas crees que no lo he notado, pareces distante como si algo te preocupara –contestó como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

No es nada –dijo la maestra de arma tratando de sacarle importancia al asunto.

Por favor… ¿Crees qué no te conozco? ¿Crees qué no noto tu cambió de actitud? –cuestionó algo molesto.

No…-dudó- no eso

Ella bajó su mirada, se sentía invadida por los ojos del Hyuuga como si no pudiera esconderle nada, o por lo menos disimilar, aun que sea solo un poco su estado de nerviosismo.

Entonces ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó pero esta vez tomando su mentón y obligándola a que mirarlo a los ojos.

Es solo que…-trató de explicar pero su voz se entrecortaba.

No tengas miedo ¿Es solo que? –preguntó animándola a que le explicara que sucedía.

Solo que no comprendo tú… yo ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó haciendo una pausa- ¿Me estás usando o solo me quieres?

No lo soportaba podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, la situación le resultaba tan incomoda… no quería llorar, no con él viéndola, no derrumbando toda esa fortaleza que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento. No lo aguantó más y la primera lágrima corrió desde sus ojos, a atravesando sus mejillas y cayendo por uno de los costados de su rostro.

No llores… tranquila –calmó Neji secando con sus manos las lágrimas.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos así, mientras ella se calmaba. Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que por fin acabaron, para eso los ojos marrones de la muchacha se encontraban hinchados. Ella se separó unos centímetros de él y luego lo miró fijo.

Tenten… yo nunca jugaría contigo, te quiero mucho como para hacerlo –contestó el Hyuuga y comenzó a abrasarla tratando de brindarle algo de protección. Que obviamente necesitaba.

¿Lo… lo dices enserio? –cuestionó más como una suplica.

Él corrió un mechón que cubría parte de su rostro, lo hizo con mucha dulzura y luego la abrazo más fuerte. No necesitaba pensar su respuesta, estaba muy seguro de todo cuando lo empezó y la verdad todo ese tiempo solo lo había ayudado a cerciorarse de que tenía razón.

No te mentiría con eso –respondió el joven sin soltarla.

Por fin ya se había calmado, ya no lloraba, ni sollozaba, ahora solo estaba quieta. Sin moverse.

Entonces ¿Qué es esto? –pidió la muchacha sin quitarle los ojos a el Hyuuga.

Tú que quieres que sea… ¿Algo más formal? –cuestionó el muchacho, a lo que ella solo respondió asintiendo tímidamente.

El Hyuuga solo le sonrió, mientras la maestra de armas lo miraba confundida e impaciente.

Tenten… tú ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó Neji haciendo una leve reverencia, para darla un toque más formal a la petición.

La castaña, lo mira con mucho cariño. Ella tampoco tenía que pensarlo.

Si, claro si –respondió Tenten sonrojada.

Ella se abrazó a él, fuertemente, muy segura de su respuesta. Luego de unos minutos concluyeron el abrazo y Neji acompaño a la maestra de arma hasta su casa.

Estabilidad… una vez que la conseguimos tenemos una gran satisfacción, por que en el fondo es lo que todos buscamos, a pesar de nuestros distintos estilos de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola chicas! Aquí iio con un nuevo cap. Y con una respuesta a cada reviews del cap anterior, para ser sincera hace tiempo que quería responder cada uno de los comentarios y por fin lo voy a hacer ).

Cata.Ann: que puedo decir tu reviews en el cap 10 me dio muchas ganas de seguir en verdad me animo mucho el comentario y por eso estoy tratando de subir los cap más pronto. Si por fin Kibahina te confieso que me costo mucho crear una situación así, por que no debí ser ni muy directa, ni muy simple. Bueno sin más que decir me agrada mucho que te gusta mi fic y espero que este cap también te guste. D

Setsuna17: hehe gracias por el animo y por dejar reviews desde el cap 9 en verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero que el cap te guste y suerte para ti también. O

Anni fer: primero lamento que no haya Sasusaku en este cap, pero el que sigue si lo será es más ya tengo un par de cosas pensadas de lo que va sucederá y creo que te va a gustar gracias por tu reviews.

Conchito: que puedo decirte aparte que ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Por molestarte por leer todos los caps y dejar un reviews en cada uno, también te agradezco por leer otros de mis fic. También tengo que decirte que me causa mucha gracia (en el buen sentido) que siempre digas: te queda muy lindo!! xD!!mujeR!!. Sabes como por el cap 7 yo estaba pensando en dejar de actualizar el fic, pero antes de que me decidiera comenzaste a dejar reviews y eso me convenció de que debía continuar aun que tú fueras la única que leyera el fic. Uff esto se está haciendo largo… en síntesis gracias aquí esta el proximo cap y espero que estés bien. D

Como sea: debió llevarte un lindo rato leer los 11 cap anteriores, me siento alagada -O-, gracias por el animó aquí dejo este cap y espero que te guste. )

Bueno que más puedo hacer… ahora sí que me quedé sin palabras Chicas hasta la próxima… dejen reviews y el cap que viene trato de volver a contestar los saludos.


	13. Mi fortaleza

Kunoichis Desesperadas

Serie: Naruto

Protagonistas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten

Parejas: Shikaino, Kibahina, Sasusaku y Nejiten

Advertencia: las parejas van a formarse en el transcurso del fic y si te gusta el shikatema y naruhina te recomiendo que **NO** leas el fic.

Décimo tercero capítulo: Mi fortaleza

Capitulo de dedicado a: Sakura

Fortaleza… es algo que todos tenemos unos más que otros, pero aun así también depende de que hagamos con ella. Aunque hay personas que necesitan ser más fuertes ante ciertas circunstancias, un buen ejemplo de ello es Sakura. Ella se exigió a si misma ser más fuerte para no ser un estorbo para las personas que apreciaba, y también como un objetivo de de auto superación.

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, esta experimentando unos bonitos síntomas de su enfermedad que ya la estaba hartando. Primero no podía contener las ganas de estornudar, segundo sentía frío, y tercero pero ya no a causa de la enfermedad no soportaba a otro ser humano. Aun que al Uchiha no le importaba molestarla. Entró a la habitación y sin contemplación por la joven abrió la ventana, y la luz inundó la habitación.

¡Sasuke cierra la ventana! –gritó la joven tratando de cubrirse can las sabanas.

Ya son las once de la mañana, de ves tomar la medicina que dejo Tsunade ayer y desayunar –contestó el Uchiha con cierto toque de regaño en su voz.

No… más tarde Sasuke… ahora no molestes –dijo la pelirrosa muy malhumorada.

Sakura… no agotes mi paciencia y siéntate –amenazo Sasuke.

La Haruno suspiró con resignación pero luego obedeció. Sasuke se acercó a la cama sentándose en la misma, apoyó la bandeja entre medio de ambos. Ella tomó una de sus sabanas y la colocó entre sus hombros, para protegerse del frío.

Toma tu medicina, sino no te recuperaras –dijo el Uchiha serio.

A pesar de que él no quisiera admitirlo se preocupaba por ella, por eso le gustaba protegerla de diferentes formas. Aun que no podía olvidar que ella ya no era una pequeña llorona que necesitaba su ayuda, no ahora ella era fuerte.

Ya lo se, soy medicó –contestó molesta la joven.

¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva? –cuestionó el portador del sharingan.

Yo no estoy a la defensiva –contestó molesta.

Si lo estás –contradijo Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el seño, no soportaba que él siempre tuviera la razón. Comenzó a tomar las pastillas que por cierro tenían un pésimo sabor. ¿Por qué el siempre podía saber lo que le pasaba? ¿A caso era tan transparente? Dejo escapar otro suspiro.

¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el Uchiha apoyando la palma de su mano en la frente de la joven- parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

Si, lo sé –acotó la joven.

Se formó un silenció incomodo mientras ambos comenzaron a comer y para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke fue el que rompió el hielo.

Lamento lo de la discusión del otro día… quizás haya buenos shinobis que no sean distantes todo el tiempo –dijo el portador del sharingan de la nada.

Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijo. Eso era casi imposible Sasuke pidiendo disculpas eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, es más es algo casi imposible. Si no lo hubiera visto diría que era una mentira.

Descuida… ya no estoy enfadada por eso…pero es bueno que lo aceptes –respondió la pelirrosa en voz baja.

Esa simple disculpa dio paso a una amena charla, por primera vez en muchos días parecía que por fin se estaban llevando bien y que no pelearían por un tiempo. Sasuke no estaba seguro de porque ella llamaba tanto su atención pero estaba seguro que no eran solo sus hormonas, ya que ella le despertaba otros sentimientos aparte del deseo, le provocaba ternura, ganas de protegerla, respeto y cierta admiración.

Terminaron de comer, Sasuke acomodó las cosas en la bandeja y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Sasuke –nombro la muchacha, el susodicho se volteó para poder verla mejor- gracias por cuidarme y por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso.

No hay de que –contestó.

El Uchiha se volteo y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, pero esta no era de superioridad sino una sincera. Ella y su inocencia de niña le causaba mucha gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yamanaka, un par de novios preparaban los detalles para una reunión. Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el sofá, él con la mirada distante tratando de pensar a quienes invitarían, mientras ella preparaba una lista de lo que necesitaban y tachaba lo que ya tenían

¿Y en que casa lo haremos? –cuestionó el Nara.

En la de tus padres, ya le pregunte a Yoshino me dijo que podíamos y mis padres llamaron a los tuyos para invitarnos a cenar, así que tenemos toda tu casa para la reunión –anunció la rubia mientras preparaba la lista de las cosas que faltaban.

¿Cuándo organizaste todo eso? –preguntó el castaño.

Ayer cuando tu mamá y la mía tomaban el té –respondió Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sonrió con satisfacción se había esmerado mucho para planear todo y le costó mucho convencer a la mamá de Shikamaru, hasta en un momento dudó de poder convencerla. Y arreglar con su madre para que organizara una cena con los Nara con poca anterioridad fue otra tortura. Pero por suerte ella era más persuasiva de lo que pensaba.

De repente la puerta del pequeño recibidor, se abrió dando le paso al dueño de la casa, Inochi Yamanaka.

Hola –saludó el rubio cerrando la puerta.

Hola señor Yamanaka –saludó Shikamaru.

Hola papá –contestó la rubia.

¿Cómo van los preparativos? –cuestionó el Yamanaka dejando sus zapatos y su porta-kunai en el recibidor.

Bien, ya está casi todo listo solo hay que avisar a los invitados –anunció el Nara.

Maravilloso –dijo el dueño de casa para luego irse.

¿Y quién les avisará? –preguntó el Nara.

No es obvio tú –respondió la rubia.

¿Por qué yo? –cuestionó el castaño.

Porque yo organice –contestó la Yamanaka desafiante.

Está bien –dijo el muchacho yendo en busca de la agenda telefónica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la casa de un jefe de una aldea no muy lejana.

¡Ya llegamos, Kiba mira la habitación es increíble! –grito Naruto abriendo la ventana que daba a fuera.

Esto pasa cuando eres un huésped especial –concluyo Kiba dejando sus pertenencias a un lado y contemplando bien el cuarto.

Naruto tenía razón el lugar era de lo más lujoso y la vista daba a un bonito jardín con muchas plantas que jamás había visto en su vida. Sin duda el sujeto sabía como recibir a las visitas con estilo pero eso no viene al caso.

Ya habían visto el pueblo y hasta como se armaban los primeros puestos del festival, en realidad no parecía haber nada anormal, en realidad solo estaban allí porque el jefe de la aldea era muy precavido, ya que no habían amenazas de ningún tipo.

Hey chico perro vamos a ver a las chicas ¿Sabes dónde están? –cuestionó el rubio mirando al Inuzuka.

Están en su cuarto pero creo que deberías quedarte aquí y no molestarlas, lo más probable es que estén desempacando y tú solo las molestarías –dijo Kiba.

¿Enserio lo crees? –cuestionó el shinobi.

Si de seguro les molestara –contestó divertido el castaño.

Que aguafiestas que eres –dijo Naruto bufando- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

No se ¿Quizás desempacar como la gente normal? –contestó sarcástico el Inuzuka.

Que divertido –dijo con burla el rubio- y mientras lo hacemos porque no me dices ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Hinata?

Tú también con eso –se que el castaño mientras sacaba unas remeras de su mochila.

Si vamos no puedes negarlo, a demás todos sabemos que te gusta Hinata desde que éramos genins –dijo Naruto.

El Inuzuka se sonrojo levemente, no sabía que todos conocían sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuuga, solo se lo había dicho a Shino. Kiba hizo un gesto de enojo, definitiva mente no se puede confiar en las personas que se ven misteriosas. Eso o él era muy predecible.

Olvídalo Naruto, no te metas en donde no te importe –contestó Kiba furioso.

Si claro es fácil para ti decirlo –se quejó el rubio.

_**Y a unas habitaciones de distancia.**_

La habitación de las jóvenes no era muy diferente a la de los muchachos, salvo que la de ellas tenía unos toque más femeninos. Las chicas ya casi terminaban de acomodarse en la habitación, las cosas desde el día anterior se encontraban un poco tensas es más no se dirigían la palabra amenos que fuera totalmente necesario.

Oye disculpa lo de ayer es que soy algo impulsiva a veces –dijo la rubia terminando de acomodar sus pertenencias.

Descuida –contestó Hinata.

Es que solo medió curiosidad y no pude contenerlo –se disculpó la muchacha.

Tranquila no tienes porque dar explicaciones –contestó moviendo sus manos como tratando de detener a la otra.

Bueno pero… ¿sin rencores? –preguntó la kunoichi extendiendo el brazo.

Lo dudó unos segundos, en realidad no estaba enojada por eso pero Hinata reconocía que Naoko no era santo de su devoción.

Sin rencores –afirmó la Hyuuga extendiendo su brazo en un clásico apretón de manos.

Que bueno no me sentiría bien sino fuera así –expresó alegre la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, y en la residencia Hyuuga una joven pareja se encontraban pasando el rato.

Sinceramente no esperaba que vinieras… pero es una sorpresa agradable –comento Neji.

Gracias…-contestó la maestra en armas dando paso a un breve silencio.

Habían llegado a una parte de la residencia que estaba llena de árboles, uno de ellos el que más le llamó la atención a la joven era un viejo árbol que estaba entre medio de los demás su sombra parecía un buen refugio para protegerse de la luz del sol y de la calurosa tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos beses hecho a correr. El Hyuuga la imitó.

¿Neji a ti también te invito Shikamaru a una reunión en su casa? –cuestionó la joven mientras se sentaba a la sombra del árbol.

Si… ¿Cuál crees que sea el motivo? -preguntó el joven.

No lo se… pero de seguro será interesante –respondió Tenten- No puedo creer que tu tío se haya ofrecido a ayudarnos, que amable.

Si, aun que sinceramente no confió del todo en sus buenas intenciones –acotó Neji mientras la imitaba.

No digas eso ¿Qué "buenas intenciones" crees que tenga? –preguntó con burla la maestra en armas.

No se, quizás para tenernos vigilados –sugirió sarcástico el portador del byakugan.

Que perseguido eres… de seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que vigilarnos –dijo la castaña aprovechando el momento para apoyarse sobre el pecho del Hyuuga.

Si puede ser…pero siempre puede hacer un momento para todo –contestó Neji comenzando a jugar con el pelo de la muchacha.

No lograre convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad? –cuestiono Tenten cerrando los ojos.

Nunca –susurro el Hyuuga.

Si había una palabra que describiera a Neji mejor que terco… y ella lo sabía pero en realidad no le molestaba, es más en cierto punto le divertía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora de la sena, Sakura parecía sentirse un poco mejor, debido a eso Sasuke había puesto la mesa y había preparado una muy buena cena. Ella bajo con una manta aun tenía un poco de frió.

¿Por qué bajas con una manta? –cuestionó el Uchiha mirándola con preocupación.

No quería decirle la verdad se sentiría como si fuera frágil, como si necesitara su ayuda. No definitivamente no iba a decirle… tenía que inventar una excusa rápido y que sea creíble.

Es que… solo quería traerla ya sabes con la ventana abierta entra la brisa y me molesta –dijo la joven, fingiendo una sonrisa que hasta Sai notaría que no era real.

Si tú lo dices –dijo Sasuke no muy conforme con su respuesta.

Era muy obvio que ella estaba mintiendo, siendo sincero nunca había sabido mentir. Pero ¿Por qué mentirle con algo tan trivial? Decidió no darle tanta importancia al asunto y dejo la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesa.

Huele rico –comentó la pelirrosa mientras se servía.

Si, lo saque de uno de tus libros de cocina –respondió el Uchiha probando un poco de su comida.

¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? –pregunto la kunoichi sacando tema de conversación.

Cuando vives mucho tiempo solo debes aprender algunas cosas básicas por que nadie las hace por ti –dijo el shinobi.

Debió haber sido difícil para ti –acotó algo melancólica.

Si, pero es algo que te ayuda a ser más fuerte, a apreciar ciertas cosas y a darte cuenta de que es lo que quieres –dijo fijando su vista el la muchacha.

Sakura se sonrojo por lo último, él lo dijo con toda la intención de que ella se avergonzara, y ahora se divertía de sus resultados. Desde que regresó no había cosa que le gustara más al Uchiha que ver a Sakura sonrojada, es algo que la hacía parecer tan inocente.

Ya deja de hacer eso, no es gracioso –dijo la pelirrosa enfadada.

¿Hacer qué? No se de lo que estás hablando –contestó el Uchiha burlón.

Si sabes… ¿Qué le pasó al chico frió? Ahora hasta te haces el tonto –comentó la muchacha.

El muchacho se quedó pensando unos minutos. La verdad no sabía cuando fue su gran cambió de actitud, quizás desde que tomó más confianza con la chica.

¿Y no vas a contestar? –desafió la kunoichi.

No creo que no voy a contestar –respondió el Uchiha- siempre es bueno guardar algo de misterio.

Si tú lo dices –contestó la muchacha.

La cena transcurrió tranquila sin ningún inconveniente, cuando terminaron Sakura se retiró a su cuarto. Mientras que Sasuke se acomodó en el sofá. Ela se acostó tranquila. Unos minutos después ella pudo conciliar el sueño.

De repente la ventana se abrió con violencia dejando entrar a una fría brisa, ella comenzó a tiritar trato de moverse para cerrar la ventana pero no pudo moverse algo se lo impedía comenzó a luchar por tratar de moverse. Para mayor sorpresa de Sakura las sabanas comenzaron a moverse y la ataron, quiso gritar pero no pudo, el frío comenzó a cesar y ella abrió los ojos.

Todo había sido un sueño, se extraño cuando vio una mata de pelo negro junto a sus ojos. Era Sasuke, esta allí abrazándola posesivamente.

Sasuke…-susurro la joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos para verla, ella estaba total mente sonrojada y confundida.

Subí para ver si estabas bien y te encontré tiritando… entonces decidí quedarme contigo –contestó el shinobi.

Gracias –dijo con cariño la pelirrosa.

Descuida vuelve a dormir –contestó mientras la tapaba con la sabana.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, parecía que esta noche al fin podría conciliar el sueño.

Fortaleza… es bueno tenerla y sin duda nos ayuda a superar las dificultades del día a día. Pero a pesar de que seamos fuertes y de que podamos soportar las dificultades, no es malo aceptar la ayuda de las personas que nos quieren, porque no todo depende de nosotros y hay cosas que simplemente no podemos solucionarlas solas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicas grax por leer.

Conchito: que suerte que te haya gustado el cap, y si me esforcé por terminar pronto y aquí está el capi. No te preocupes tengo pensado terminar el fic aun no se como pero lo voy a terminar. Me atrapaste en el cap anterior no puse nada de Sakura por eso en este es la principal xD. Bueno Grax por leer que estés bien y nos leemos luego. Cya!

Setsuna17: Grax por el animo, aquí está el cap ojalá te guste el cap saludos no leemos luego.

Bongio: que bueno que te gusto el fic, gracias por leer los doce cap en un día debio haber sido un gran esfuerzo . Aquí esta el cap 13 ojalá te guste tanto como los anteriores, Grax por las felicitaciones, nos leemos luego.

Anni fer: si el anterior te gusto espero que este también tiene Shikaino y Sasusaku, más Sasusaku que Shikaino pero bueno, nos leemos luego saludos.

Como sea: Grax por leer el fic que bueno que te guste, y que te parezca que valió la pena leerlo, espero que te guste el capítulo nos leemos luego y Grax por el reviews

Bueno Cya dejen reviews y denuevo grax por leer.


End file.
